Your 'Wife'
by Melby7777
Summary: In order to save his sister from marrying a man she did not love, Hidan switches places with Hidako and marries Lord Kakuzu. Yaoi, eventual smut. IT IS COMPLETE starts off bad, ends pretty good
1. Chapter 1

**Your 'Wife'  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary: **In order to save his sister from marrying a man she did not love, Hidan switches places with Hidako and marries Lord Kakuzu. With gay marriage looked down upon in London, Hidan has no choice but to keep his real gender a secrete to everyone; including his lawfully wedded husband.**  
Disclaimer:** Akatsuki is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**  
Note:** This is based in Victorian times, but not actually then. And I do realize the chapters are pretty short. Don't like it? Bite me.

**

* * *

Chapter One**  
Hidan stared in horror at his parents. "What do you mean…? Hidako and this Lord Kakaza… married?!" He managed to murmur, anger building up.

His mother smiles at him. "Isn't it wonderful, Hidan? Your sister, our daughter, is marrying the richest man in London, Lord Kakuzu!"

He twitches at her happiness—HOW could she be HAPPY?! Hidako loves her old friend whose name Hidan could never remember… but their parents are making her marry this Kakaza or whatever his name is?!

"Son, look at it this way; we won't be as poor as we are now after Hidako marries Lord Kakuzu." His father's albino eyes—the ones Hidako and Hidan inherited since their mother was a brunette with green eyes—were completely serious at this. Behind him sat Hidako in her room, silent tears streaming down her face identical only to Hidan's.

"But she loves another!" He screeches, angry with them both.

Their mother shakes her head. "Hidan, Hidan, Hidan… don't you understand? We'll have money when Hidako is married."

Hidan felt an insane want to punch that green eyed monster. She never cared for Hidako's feelings, just about money! The damn gold digger—she'd kill their father if she really wanted a second marriage with a lot of money.

"Why don't you marry him then, bitch?! You're the one who wants money!" Hidan screams at her, unable to control his words.

Their father becomes angry then, his ugly looking face twisting into rage. "Now look here, boy! You do not call your mother a bitch, and you do not raise your voice at us over something as silly as marriage!" He yells back at Hidan, but the younger albino simply glared right back at his red and purple eyes.

Mother pulls on his jacket though, and the men's glaring contest ended, but Hidan continued to glare at him. The two walk down the stairs, leaving the younger male in the doorway of his dear sister's room. The minute their father was out of Hidan's sight, he looks to his sister, silently weeping.

Hidako looked every inch like Hidan, only with a few womanly touches. She had always wished to have a larger bust, but her flat chest added more to the fact that they were identical twins. Though, the two really should have been fraternal.

Their good looks come from their mother, but both were missing a skin pigment like their father making them albino. Because of this, their mother never really cared for either of them—especially Hidako. Apparently, the bitch always wanted Hidan's sister to look like a miniature her. But he was glad she turned out as a female Hidan.

Hidako's pink eyes look up at him as Hidan walk towards her, a frown on his face.

"Sister…"

"B-brother… you are r-r-right… I do not want to marry L-Lord Kakuz-zu…" She hiccups on her words, still silently crying.

Hidan sits beside her, holding her close. "Hidako, I would do anything to get you out of this… even kill the bastard, but you'd never feel right if you knew that I did it." He murmured into her silver hair, slicked back like his and held by hair pins.

Hidako cries into his shoulder. "Do not do t-that brother…" She murmured back.

Hidan smiles a little. That was what was different about Hidako and Hidan—she was kind and loving, while he was about death and destruction thanks to his god Jashin. Mother never forgave Hidan for joining the 'cult' (why couldn't she understand that it was a religion?), but he could care less.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. How in the world could Hidan help Hidako get out of this without killing or destroying something? He never wanted to see his beloved sister get married to someone she didn't love.

A thought comes to Hidan as he looks at them both in the mirror.

"Hidako…"

"Yes, b-brother…?"

"We look exactly alike, you and I…"

Hidako pulls away from her brother, looking him in the face. "What of it?"

"Why don't we switch places so you can get away from here as me and I can marry this Lord Kakaza guy as you to make the bitch happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**  
Hidako stared at her brother, completely shocked. "Hi-Hidan… you're a… a man…"

Hidan raised a brow. "Yes, this is true."

"Gay marriage is looked down upon…"

"So, everyone will think I'm you anyway." Hidan crossed his arms, his word final.

Hidako pulled on her hair—much longer than Hidan's—and shook her head. "What about my hair…? People can tell the difference between us by the length of our hair."

"We cut your hair to the same length as mine." Hidan simply replies as though it were obvious.

Hidako looked away, into the mirror. "I… I see…"

Five minutes later, Hidan was chopping away at Hidako's long hair. "Make it look nice, brother!"

"I am, damn it…" Hidan muttered, pulling on the ends of his sister's hair to see if it looked right.

The albino smiled. "Finished sister, take a look." Hidan said, stepping away. Hidako turned around to look at her self in the mirror. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her brother's shirt, pulling him into the view of the mirror.

There, standing side by side were two people—the gender uncertain if it weren't for the clothes—who looked exactly alike in every aspect.

"When do you meet with Lord Kakaza?" Hidan questions, knowing that she had yet to meet him.

"Tomorrow…" She murmurs, reaching up to touch the ends of her hair, obviously still amazed.

* * *

Hidako gulped uncertainly. "Hidan, why can't we trade places _now_?" She questions her brother in the alley way of two shops.

"Because when you're me, you'll leave before the wedding and before mother can realize the difference between us." Hidan said, leaning against one of the buildings.

His sister sighs, nodding her head.

"So, where's this Kakaza guy? What's he look like?" Hidan questions, looking at the restaurant where Hidako was to meet her future husband—actually Hidan's.

"It's Kakuzu, brother… and supposedly no one really knows what he looks like…" She sighs, turning to the streets. "_He's_ supposed to find _me_." And with that, Hidan watched his sister leave the alley way and walk to the little outdoor restaurant.

The albino sighs, moving more to the corner of the building to get a better view. He watches his sister sit down at a little table, holding a menu.

Suddenly, the view of a stitched up, rich looking man walks towards Hidako and sit down—Lord Kakuzu.

The two talk a bit, and Hidan notices Hidako touch the ends of her hair—Kakuzu probably having known about her hair being down to her back instead of to her shoulders.

Hidan smiles at Kakuzu's smirking face after Hidako touched her hair, knowing that the lord was okay with it. Not worrying for his sister's safety any longer, Hidan leaves the alley way and heads home. But the feeling of someone watching him didn't leave his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**  
It had only been a week since Hidako and Kakuzu's meeting, and the wedding was today. Hidako stood in front of a mirror, wedding gown on. Hidan stood behind her, helping with the laces of her dress.

Neither twin had anything to say. That day was a turning point in their lives, and both knew this. Hidako's eyes scanned herself in the mirror, the long gown seeming scary.

The dress was tight on her torso, showing her small curves and pushing to make her bust look a little bigger—not really working. The skirt was in the shape of a bell starting at her waist and going down to her feet, covering the golden slippers she wore. Golden designs and sparkles covered her dress, a small bow around her waist just before the skirt. Her mother was crazy if she thought this was elaborate.

The veil she wore flipped over her head currently was like the skirts of her dress. Hidan—despite the fact he was a guy—helped with her make-up.

Hidan had just gotten all the laces done when their mother came in. Neither twin turned to look at her.

"Oh Hidako, you look marvelous sweetie!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face. "My wedding is going to go great!"

"It's Hidako's wedding, _mother_…" Hidan muttered, obviously angry that the bitch would say that it was hers and not his sister's.

The green eyed woman simply waved her son's comment off. "Doesn't matter, I'm getting money from this."

Hidan tsked annoyed, growling "I'm not staying for the damned wedding…"

His mother's eyes widened. "What do you—?"

"I'm not going to stay to see my sister marry some ass hole with money…"

"Hidan, how dare you—"

The man didn't even listen though, turning to slap his mother. "SHUT YOUR JASHIN-DAMNED MOUTH!"

His mother stared at him incredulously. "You will _not_ speak to me like that, young man!"

"Like hell I won't—in fact, I'll just not fucking talk to you at all!" And with that, Hidan ran past his mother, and out the room.

"H-Hidan! Get back here Hidan! You will _not_ miss my daughter's wedding!" Hidako listened to her mother screech as she ran out of the room, still looking at herself in the mirror.

Curses and more yelling echoed in the hall as their mother ran after Hidan. A tear slid down the girl's cheek…

Hidako—or I should say Hidan—sniffled as he listened to his sister pretend to be him as she left the church. "Goodbye, Hidako…"

* * *

Hidan looked to his father at the arch of the church, the bridesmaids already going down the aisle. Without Hidako there, his parents couldn't look at both of them and know the difference. To them, Hidan really was Hidako.

"Hidako, your mother said we need to start on our left foot… we'll start on the right." His father said with no emotion to his face or voice. Hidan could only nod at this.

The wedding march started then, and his father held out his arm for Hidan to take. Feeling awkward for acting as a woman—and wearing a dress now that he thought about it—Hidan took his father's arm and started to walk on the right foot with his father. From the other side of the church, the two could only smirk at the angry expression on the green eyed monster's face.

They continued down the aisle, and with a quick glance to the guests, Hidan could see no other albinos. Hidako was gone for good, and he was to be wed.

To Lord Kakuzu…

Before Hidan knew it, his father got out of his grasp and another took his right arm. Hidan glanced over… then up at the taller man.

Kakuzu looked straight forward, his alarming green eyes with crimson surrounding the iris seeming bored and uninterested in his 'bride' he walked to the alter.

Hidan could only stare at his soon-to-be husband. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today…"

That was all Hidan had heard from the small priest in front of him. Despite the fact Kakuzu released his arm, Hidan couldn't help but stare at him. The stitches along his cheeks were amazing but were not what kept Hidan staring. The features in Kakuzu's face were amazing, handsome, and to Hidan, breathtaking.

The albino didn't know how long it had been since the ceremony started, but apparently it'd been a while since Kakuzu glanced over at him. Hidan found himself staring back into Kakuzu's startling eyes…

"Lady Hidako, do you accept Lord Kakuzu as your husband…?" The priest questioned, earning Hidan's attention.

"Huh—What…?" Hidan asked stupidly, finally free from Kakuzu's hold he seemed to have on the masochist.

"Do you or do you not take Lord Kakuzu to be your husband?" Obviously the priest had asked quite a few times for his voice to sound annoyed.

Hidan blinked in confusion. When had they gotten to this point? Did Kakuzu agree to marry him—err, her? "Oh… sorry…"

"No, not sorry girl, it's either I do or I don't." The priest snapped.

"I do, I do...!" Hidan said quickly, frightened a little by the small man.

"Good… I now pronounce you—_finally_—man and wife." And with that, the priest snapped his bible closed.

The miser turned to Hidan, the zealot doing the same, each leaning towards the other. Hidan gulped, knowing he wasn't going to enjoy this. Quickly, their lips touched and Hidan immediately pulled away. Kakuzu's eye brow rose at him questionably, the crowd clapping happily for the newly wed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**  
Hidan growled as his new husband—the word still scarring him since he too was a man—looked anywhere but at him. The albino didn't know why he wanted the miser to look at him at all, but he did.

Kakuzu's eyes scanned the room, looking at the guests at the reception and trying to find someone among the ton. The masochist huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The zealot's feet were killing him, the slippers, despite looking soft and comfy, were anything but and Hidan was paying for it. The golden headband on his head holding the veil was digging into his head behind his ears, giving him a headache. Hidan wondered how women could wear the things without complaining. The dress was just about as uncomfortable; Hidan swore his legs were freezing into ice from all the sudden breezes coming from the doors nearby that continuously opened and closed and went up his large skirts, plus it was tight on his chest, the dress supposedly making him look to have a bust that wasn't really there.

The Jashinist knew he looked good in the dress—he'd been there when Hidako got it, and she looked stunning in it, so Hidan did as well. But that seemed to not be of importance to his husband; oh no, _not at all_. Kakuzu cared nothing about looking to his new 'wife'.

Hidan glanced over to the banker who sat beside him, and pain in him. He was married to someone who couldn't give to shits about him. Someone whom the ton would look down upon if they found out Hidan to be a man; because he was married to another man.

Shit…

This never occurred to Hidan. The ton of London—all of England at that—thrived on gossip, rumors, and stories about people. They were always finding new things about people who were rich, married from poor into rich, and rich turned poor. Hidan was the second, and the minute the ton found out Hidako wasn't the one married, but Hidan…

Lord Kakuzu's reputation—whatever it was—would go down hill if the ton knew. Hidan would be beaten for the gay marriage no one noticed, despite so many people being there. To them, Hidan was Hidako, fooled just as his parents and Kakuzu were. Hidan swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Hidako…" Hidan turned to Kakuzu, surprised to know he was speaking to him. "Why did you brother leave before the wedding?"

Hidan hesitated to answer. Why did Kakuzu want to know about Hidako—or in Kakuzu's case, Hidan?

Kakuzu looked at the albino in question. "I thought you said your brother was the most important person in your life. Why would he leave?"

Pink eyes widened at this. Hidako talked to Kakuzu about him that day they met? "I… he… Hidan didn't want to see me marry someone I didn't love…" He murmured, his voice cracking a bit.

The banker raised a brow. "Do you mind he is not here?"

Again, he hesitated. Did Hidan care that Hidako was long gone and happy with her lover, never to see him again? It was bound to happen, but Hidan didn't think it would occur this why. "Hidan… I love him dearly, but he didn't want to see this happen to me… I wish he were here for me, but his memories of me would be better off if he didn't see me married to you just because our mother wanted money."

Kakuzu hummed at this. "Your mother does seem to be a bitch…"

Hidan turned to Kakuzu at that statement. "H-Hidan always said the same thing… and I always agreed, just never said it to him." That was at least half true—Hidako never agreed with Hidan.

The stitched man nodded, looking away again. "Where the hell is he…?" He muttered to himself.

"Who, my lord?" Hidan asked politely, knowing Hidako would be.

"Sasori…" Kakuzu murmured, scanning the room again.

Almost immediately after Kakuzu said the name, a red head walked up, a blonde woman trailing behind. "My lord, we are sorry we kept you waiting, Deiami was stuffing her face with food and would not come…"

"That is fine Sasori; Hidako already told me why her brother left." Kakuzu replied to the red head.

Hidan looked between the two of them. "Who is this, husband?" He asked, despite it being obvious.

The baker looked to his 'wife', gesturing to the couple. "This is Sasori, my head servant, and his wife, Deiami."

The zealot turned his attention to the two of them. "Nice to meet you both…"

Sasori bowed slightly saying, "It is also nice to meet you, my lady." Deiami smiled and curtsied.

Hidan looked the two over a little. Sasori seemed well toned, a bored expression in his crimson like eyes and a frown on his face—though something about him said he never showed much emotion anyway. His red hair was messy and unkempt, his clothes formal and black. Deiami seemed the complete opposite, some of her long blonde hair up in a ponytail and the bangs covering her left blue eye. A smile was on her face, her blue eyes twinkling in happiness. Her body was similar to his and Hidako's—small, no bust, and few curves. Her dress was blue and white, yet simple.

"My lord, when is it you plan to go home?" Sasori asked, turning back to Kakuzu.

"Whenever Hidako wants to…" Kakuzu murmured, rubbing his temples. Sasori nodded, looking to the Jashinist.

The red head waited for a moment for Hidan to respond. "Oh… um…" Hidan looked behind Sasori, seeing his parents approaching. "_Now_ please!"

Sasori nodded and turned to leave with Deiami, Kakuzu and Hidan standing to follow—no one would care if they left anyway.

"Hidako, wait just a minute daughter!" A shrill woman's voice sounded behind them just before they reached the door to the reception hall. Hidan groaned as the other three stopped to look back. "We need to speak with you and your new husband!"

Hidan turned, a glare on his face. He did _not_ want to talk with her right now. "Yes, mother…?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**  
"My daughter, you look so lovely, and oh so happy to finally be married!" The green eyed monster cheered, a large smile on her face; money filled to the brim and almost falling out of her purse. Hidan scowled at her, pink eyes narrowing.

"Mother, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? I was just about to head to my new home with my new husband." He scowled through gritted teeth, noticing Kakuzu stare at him with confusion.

The woman giggled happily, the albino in a dress noticing she held some of the money in her hands. His father seemed annoyed with her sudden happiness at getting the money. "Well, I'd hate to keep you waiting but I would love to say goodbye to you sweetie!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. It was only then that he noticed the ton watching and murmuring, trying to make it not so obvious they were; they fail at trying to make it seem natural now that Hidan wasn't caught up in staring or huffing over Kakuzu's seeming inability to look at him.

He then got a sick and twisted idea in his head. It would make Hidako hated by his mother, but it mattered not—they were never going to see the green eyed monster again.

The zealot reached out, grabbed his mother's purse quickly before she could retaliate. "Look here mother, I've been wanting to tell you something for so long—wanting to do what Hidan always did." He began, an evil smirk on his face. "You will not get my husbands money just because _I_ fucking married him. You will get _nothing_ from either of us. But, since you love money more than your damned husband and your own children, I suggest you go find a shitty job and get some of your own." He paused, the grin growing as his mother's eyes widened in terror. "And knowing you, the only thing you'd be fucking good at is whoreing yourself for the damned money."

"Hi-Hidako…" His mother stuttered, shocked by all of this. She always expected it from Hidan, and the albino knew it; but never from the sister.

His father said nothing; instead he held a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"The only parent getting any money is father; he stood up for you so many times, but you never once thanked him. He took care of us, and you just sat by and drank your wine." Hidan continued on.

The other albino smiled at this, taking the money from his wife's hands. "This is all I need, Hidako…"

Hidan nodded as his father walked off to flirt with other women—no doubt to find a new wife.

The brunette before Hidan stared after her husband, confusion written all over her face. "Hi-Hidako… you can't do this to me… I'm your mother!"

"You're nothing but a bitch. Go screw yourself in hell!" With that, Hidan promptly slapped his mother across the face as hard as he could, grabbed Kakuzu's hand and continued on his way out of the reception hall. He quickly walked over to the horses he and Kakuzu now owned to ride to his new home, only to be stopped by his husband.

"Hidako, did you just slap your mother…?" Kakuzu asked, shock on his face.

Hidan nodded. "You were right next to me 'Kuzu, and you said so yourself; my mother is a bitch." He turned to climb up to mount his horse—the whole thing being difficult with the dress—only to be grabbed around the waist by Kakuzu. The masochist began to protest until he realized the miser had set him on the mount.

"I thought you might need help." The banker muttered, emotions hidden from view.

"Th-thanks 'Kuzu…" Hidan murmured, feeling his face heat up. There was that feeling again…

Kakuzu raised a brow. "'Kuzu…?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Hidan's face felt warmer than before, and he knew then he was blushing. "Sorry, I'll stop calling you that if you—"

"No, I don't mind…" The miser said, walking to his own horse and climbing on with ease. Hidan looked behind him, seeing Sasori and Deiami up on one horse together. Deiami waved at him happily.

"Are you going, my lady?" Sasori questioned with his eye brow rising.

Hidan turned back around to see Kakuzu was already moving on his horse. Kicking his feet into the side of the horse, he quickly caught up with his husband.

Kakuzu didn't even look over to acknowledge his 'wife's presents; Hidan could only stare at the calm look on his face.

* * *

Hidan looked around the room of the large castle like home. He clutched the purse full of money closer, only to realize something. The money was fake…

"Uh… 'Kuzu…?" He asked, looking to his side.

"I never intended on giving your mother any money. You told me how much you cared about Hidan—but he left and couldn't get the money I was going to give him. As for your father, I had it arranged for Sasori and Deiami to go find him and give him the real money." Kakuzu answered the unasked question.

"Oh…" Hidan murmured, throwing the purse aside. He hadn't even noticed the couple wasn't following them; he was too busy staring at Kakuzu during the ride.

The albino moves to look around, noticing no one was in the large hall. Couches, tables, chess tables with chairs, among many other things were placed in the hall, making it seem more like a home than it looked; though Hidan was used to homes being small and not this large.

He quickly turned back around to look at Kakuzu, who watched him with interest. They stood there silently looking back at one another, waiting to see what the other would do.

A thought comes to Hidan then… married couples enjoy their marital bed… Hidan was married to Kakuzu… Did his husband want to bed him? No, of course he did… but Kakuzu thought Hidan was a woman.

The thoughts from the reception came back. What would happen if people found out rich Lord Kakuzu married poor Lord Hidan instead of Lady Hidako? Kakuzu probably wouldn't be too happy this happened, and he definitely didn't want to have _sex_ with the stitched man.

Gay marriages were looked down upon in London—all of England actually. And one man bedding another man was completely unnatural. Hidan grew nervous then. He couldn't have Kakuzu find out his true gender; especially if Hidan grew weak against the seductions Kakuzu may use—and he was sure he would if Kakuzu did try to seduce him.

Hidan had decided during the reception that gender really didn't matter to him, and marrying Kakuzu with knowing the truth seemed perfectly fine with him. But Kakuzu probably wouldn't have the same views. The rich normally followed the ton, right…?

Gulping, Hidan backs up a little. "Um… I… I'm going… to… uh… find something… BYE!" And with that, he promptly ran up the stairs to the first room he found.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Hidan fell limp against the door trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, hello my lady!" A cheery voice said and Hidan quickly looked up.

"Are you alright my lady? **You look out a breath, someone chasing you?**"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**  
Hidan stares at the two men down on their hands and knees cleaning the floor. The first one wore an orange, swirly mask and had black, spiked hair. Despite him wearing a mask, Hidan knew he was grinning at him. The other man had green, spiked hair and strange yellow eyes. His skin, despite it being impossible, was half white and half black—literally.

Their clothes were simple shirts and shorts, looking a bit tattered and old. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were servants here.

"Who are you…?" Hidan asked, stepping away from the door.

The orange masked one jumped up then, obviously happy. "I am Tobi, a servant to Lord Kakuzu!" He gestures to the other man, "And this is Zetsu! He is also a servant to Lord Kakuzu!"

Hidan winced at the cheery voice. "R-right… there was a third voice, who was that?"

"**Me…** I have multiple personality disorder." Zetsu stated, standing as well.

The zealot nodded then, looking around the room. "Where am I…?"

Zetsu was about to respond when the door was thrown open. "Not where you're needed." Kakuzu's voice sounded behind Hidan, and the albino's eyes widened. A large hand grabbed Hidan's dainty wrist, pulling him out of the room. The Jashinist looked back at the two servants. Tobi waved, calling out "See you later, my lady!"

Zetsu could only narrow his eyes, as though he had figured something out.

Hidan turned to watch where he was being dragged, only to find he was being pulled down the stairs. Weren't bedrooms on the second floor? If they were married, shouldn't they be going to the marital bed? Though, Hidan didn't want that.

Kakuzu dragged him back to the large hall, and towards a large open doorway. Hidan was about to protest, but Kakuzu had already pulled the albino into…

The dinning room.

Hidan became confused then, until he was shoved into on of the chairs at the large table. He looked to the clock, seeing that it was almost six o'clock. The masochist hadn't even noticed.

The miser took a seat across from his 'wife', looking to another doorway. Hidan turned to see what his husband was staring at, when two men came from the kitchen.

One had long, black hair and onyx eyes, twin scars below his eyes. He wore simple cook clothes, and he carried a tray full of food. The other man, skin impossibly blue with matching hair, clothes same as the other man and also caring a tray. The blue man, however, looked a bit woozy.

The two set the trays on the table before Hidan and Kakuzu. The albino stared at all the food in amazement… then dug in.

The cooks watch for a moment, look to one another then leave. Kakuzu sits in his chair, watching his 'wife' in amazement. Hidan barely even chewed his food as he ate.

Hidan finally became aware of Kakuzu's amusement in his eating habits, and the albino looked up at him; some of the potato he was eating coming out of his mouth.

The silver haired man swallowed his food, looking back at the door the cooks left through.

"'Kuzu, who were they…?" He asked turning back around. Kakuzu sighed at this.

"Kisame was the blue one, Itachi was the other; they're the only cooks I have and are quite good at what they do." Kakuzu replied, grabbing his knife and fork to eat as well.

The albino nodded, going back to eating, less messy this time.

* * *

His pink eyes scanned the view of London through his new bedroom's window, Deiami looking for a nightgown for the night. "Deiami…?" He said, turning back to look at the maid.

She looked up from the trunk, eyes full with question.

"Are you mute…?"

Deiami's eyes widened at this, and she seemed to consider answering truthfully. Finally, the blonde shook her head no.

Hidan raised a brow at this. "Why don't you talk then?"

Her blue eyes looked back up at him. She bites her lip before moving to stand beside Hidan. Covering her mouth, she murmurs, "Will you keep a secret, un?"

He nods.

"It's so Lord Kakuzu doesn't find out, hm…" She continues, and Hidan notices something about her voice.

The Jashinist gives Deiami a questioning look. "Find out what…?"

Moving her hand away, Deiami's eyes become serious. "That I'm a man, un."

Hidan's eyes widen at the deepness in the woman's voice—though it made sense, since Deiami was actually a man.

"My name is Deidara, and Sasori-danna and I love each other, un; it's just, Lord Kakuzu can't know this for gay marriages are looked down upon in our society, hm."

Hidan nods, looking back out the window. "I know what you mean…."

"How would you, hm? I have to dress and act like a woman, un!"

The albino looks to the other man in drag. "Because I'm not _Hidako_—I'm _Hidan_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**  
Deiami—actually Deidara—stared in shock at Hidan, his jaw dropped.

"Did you hear me, Deidara…? I'm Hidan—we're in the same position, only my husband doesn't know I'm a man." The albino questions, his eyes still serious.

Deidara gulps, glancing to the door. "We shouldn't be discussing this so openly, un…"

"Why not…?" Hidan asks, looking surprised.

"Lord Kakuzu could come in any second, hm…" The blonde murmurs, and his eyes widen. "Someone's coming in, un…"

Hidan looks to the door handle, seeing it turn slowly. He holds his breath, waiting for his husband to open the door fully…

The door opens slowly… "Deiami, Hidako are you—"

"Sasori-danna, hm…!" Deidara excitedly said, happy to know his lord miser didn't walk through the door; Hidan sighed, letting out his breath he held.

Sasori looked surprised at his husband's outburst. "Dei, you're not supposed to talk; Lord Kakuzu and Lady Hidako—"

"Sasori-danna, close the door, un!" Deidara yelped, and Sasori did as instructed. "Where is Lord Kakuzu, hm?"

Sasori looks between the two men in dresses, trying to form words. "Lord Kakuzu is in the sitting room, reading until he finishes his book…" The red head shakes the cranium, trying to figure something out. "Dei, does Hidako—"

"Yes, Hidan knows Sasori-danna, un!" The blonde exclaims, cutting his husband off once more.

The scorpion twitches at this. "Quit cutting me off, brat…"

"Sorry, danna, un… I'm just excited, hm!"

Sasori gives his husband a questioning look. "Why might that… Deidara, did you call Lady Hidako… Hidan…?"

Deidara nods to his lover. Hidan watches them, leaning against the window sill.

"Why…?"

"Because that's Hidan—not Hidako, hm..." Sasori stares at Deidara for a minute, then to Hidan.

"I thought there was something about you that seemed off…" He murmurs, shaking his head. "Well then, Lord Kakuzu can't find out about this…"

The two men in dresses nod. "Find out about what, Sasori…?"

All three jump at the voice, turning to the conjoined bathroom. Zetsu stood with Tobi beside him. "Sorry to barge in like this; Zetsu and Tobi were cleaning the bathroom when he heard voices."

"We only heard that last sentence… **So tell us, puppet boy, what Lord Kakuzu can't find out?**" Zetsu questions, looking between them all. "That Hidako's actually a man?"

Tobi looks up at his friend, seeming surprised. "How do you know, Zetsu…?"

"Yes, how do you know, Zetsu?" Sasori asks, crossing his arms.

"Same reason I know Deiami is a man too; **they're obviously not women.**" The man walks fully into the room then, Tobi following.

Sasori raises a brow, the two men acting women looking shocked. "How is it so obvious, Zetsu? Not all women have large chests or obvious curves."

"**It's in the legs Sasori.**" The darker personality confirms, crossing his arms as well. "Deiami's legs aren't dainty enough to be women's; Hidako's are hairy."

Hidan blushes at this, realizing he forgot to shave before the wedding.

Tobi looks around at everyone's expressions. "Tobi wonders then…" The four other men look over at his orange masked face. "What are Deiami and Lady Hidako's real names?"

"Deidara and Hidan, un." Deidara confirms, a scowl on his face.

Hidan raises a brow at Deidara's expression, wondering what was wrong with Tobi's question.

The lollipop giggles then, and Hidan looks back at him. "Oh boy, a secrete to keep from Lord Kakuzu!"

The other servants smile at this, each for their own reasons. Hidan bites his lip at this.

"Sasori… you said Kakuzu wasn't coming to bed, right?" He asks suddenly, earning the red head's attention.

He nods in answer. "Lord Kakuzu would like to finish his book before going anywhere; oh and he thanks you Dei_ami_ for being such a good woman." He pauses to think then. "Oh, and Lady Hidako…"

"Yes…?" Hidan asks, trying to figure out why he was using their women names.

"The King and Queen are coming tomorrow to meet you." He says, turning to the door with the other servants. Deidara walked over to the trunk he'd been going through, looking for a night gown for Hidan again.

* * *

Hidan blinked open his eyes, warmth on his back. Yawning, the Jashinist moves to sit up only to find he couldn't.

"What the…" He grumbles incoherently. Looking over his shoulder with some of his silver bangs getting in his pink eyes, and he gasps at what he sees.

Kakuzu mumbles something in his sleep, his arm over Hidan's waist pulling him closer. The zealot feels his face getting warm, and a feeling in his stomach rises.

Not knowing what to do, the albino opens his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**  
Kakuzu was sitting up the minute Hidan started screaming. "HIDAKO, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"OH MY JASHIN, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING TO BED!" Hidan screams, jumping out of the bed and tripping on the bedside table's leg. The albino blinked, finally calmed down after his fall. A low sigh comes from the bed then.

"Hidako…" He heard his husband murmur a few incoherent words before climbing out of bed. The miser stood in front of Hidan, grabbing the upper part of the Jashinist's arm and yanking him up to his feet in one swoop.

Hidan blinked, staring up at his husband—specifically his lips. Despite how wrong and random it seemed, the zealot had a desire to kiss his lawfully wedded husband… Hidan watched Kakuzu's lips move quickly, nothing but the simple movements in the larger man's lips registering in his mind.

"Are you listening to me, Hidako?" Kakuzu growled, snapping Hidan out of his thoughts. Feeling his face heat up, the albino shakes his head. The banker sighs at this. "Look, just don't scream again the next time you wake up next to me when I never went to bed with you the night before."

Hidan nods at this.

"I'm surprised no one's come in to figure out why you were screaming yet…" Kakuzu murmurs, looking to the door. Hidan looks over as well; also astonished to know none of the servants had come running at his scream.

Looking back at Kakuzu, Hidan finally realizes that his husband was not wearing a shirt. His face became warm again and he gulps.

Kakuzu's chest was full of muscles, and not in a creepy way; every thing was evened out on his upper torso, and none of the muscles were too large or too small. The miser's skin was tan and oh so welcoming, letting another desire to feel the lord's chest rise in Hidan's stomach.

Finally, the stitches; Hidan's eyes looked over ever inch of the visible stitches scarring the beautiful torso, and any cravings Hidan felt before involving Kakuzu were now increased and unable to be pushed back.

"… Hidako, what are you stare—" Kakuzu couldn't finish his sentence as Hidan had leapt at him, the surprise of the tackle throwing them both back onto the bed. Any questions the miser was about to ask were silenced as Hidan's mouth covered his.

The miser seemed to hesitate; his 'wife' was kissing him fully and randomly, straddling him on the bed, and probably going crazy. Regardless of these things, Kakuzu finally kissed back; flipping them over to be on top of Hidan and in control of the kiss.

Almost immediately after Kakuzu kissed back, the miser had flooded Hidan's mouth with his tongue, tasting every bit of Hidan's mouth—the zealot had to hold back a moan.

Hidan's moaning repressed, he finally was able to move his tongue to battle for dominance with Kakuzu's; though it was obvious who would win—Kakuzu.

The banker pulls away, Hidan whimpering at this, only to moan again as Kakuzu's lips trail down his jaw and neck, kissing and sucking lightly. The zealot's head was light from the blood rush and burning from his blush, making him feel woozy as his husband continued to bringing him pleasure.

Hidan stops moaning as he comes back to reality, the pleasure virtually forgotten; this could lead to sex… and Kakuzu would know…

His pink eyes widen at this, and he kicks up his knee. Kakuzu stops kissing almost immediately and bites down on Hidan's neck after being kneed in his crotch.

The banker grabs his private area in pain and Hidan pushes the larger man off of him. As quickly as he could, the albino runs for the door and out the room.

Unsure as to where he was going, Hidan ran down the stairs and through some doors that lead to Itachi's kitchen. His eyes widen at what he sees.

Kisame and Itachi were kissing—just about as much as Hidan and his husband had been moments before—on top of the counter, oblivious to the albino's presence. Slowly and quietly, Hidan turns and leaves the room, face warm again.

"Hidan, over here, un!" A loud whisper reaches the man's ears, and he looks over.

Deidara was peeking around the door to a room Hidan hadn't seen the day before, and the zealot quickly moves to go over to the other man in drag.

The blonde pulls Hidan into the room, closing the door. "You need to get dressed, hm… why's your face so read, un?" Deidara questions, moving over to a trunk to find something for Hidan to wear.

"'Kuzu and I were… uh…" He blushes again, hating the feeling of heat in his face again.

Deidara giggles at this, almost as though he really were a woman. "You two were kissing, yeah?"

Hidan nods solemnly.

The blonde smiles, pulling out a periwinkle dress. "Here, put this on and I'll help with the laces, un." The albino nods again and moves over to the 'maid'.

* * *

Hidan, fully dressed in the gown, walks out of the room and into the main hall with Deidara. The two stop before they head up the stairs. Kakuzu stood on the stairway, fully dressed for the day. A glare was set on the lord miser's face, and it was directed to Hidan.

"Mind telling me what _that_ was about?" Kakuzu questions as he continues down the stairs to stand directly in front of Hidan.

Hidan debated kicking Kakuzu in the crotch again and running or shyly explaining he wasn't ready for that type of things. He bit his lip, ready to go with the first one…

When a bell sounded…

Sasori came in from the sitting room downstairs, heading to the front door. Kakuzu growls; angry about something as he heads over to the door as well.

Hidan looks to Deidara questionably. The blonde smiles lightly before saying quietly so Kakuzu won't hear, "Remember what Sasori-danna said last night, un?" The albino shakes his head looking to the door and their husbands. "You have visitors who want to meet you, hm…"

Confused, Hidan watches Sasori swing the large, wooden double doors open…

"It is so great to see you Lord Kakuzu! Tell me, where is your wife; I'd love to meet her!" A woman's voice sounds excitedly, echoing in the hall.

Hidan twitches at the sight of King Pein and Queen Konan on his doorstep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**  
Hidan shifts his foot back, prepared to turn and run for it; the queen wanted to meet him, which meant bad news for the Jashinist. But the blue haired woman had already spotted him past Sasori and Kakuzu, her eyes lighting up.

"YOU must be Lady Hidako!" She exclaims, pushing the men out of her way and onto the ground. Queen Konan quickly walks towards Hidan, her high heels clicking against the tiled floor.

Hidan was frozen in place, unsure of what would happen.

Konan stopped in front of the man, looking him up and down. The periwinkle dress brightened his eyes, making the color more distinct in his shining orbs. The collar of the dress was low cut and in the shape of a V. Unlike his wedding gown, the dress hung loosely on his chest, making it obvious he had no bust. The gown reached down to the middle of his shin, showing off his legs that Deidara had forced him to shave the night before, making them look soft and smooth now. The little purple shoes he wore were a bit tight on his feet, but Hidan could handle it. Along the hem of the dress, little blue lines swirled around in a design with a few speckles of purple around each swirl. The design also went along the collar and the hem of the sleeves that went down to his elbows. A blue sash was tied tightly around his waist.

Konan clicked her tongue before nodding her head. "You're beautiful, Lady Hidako; small and simple, but something about it all is beautiful." The queen remarked, a smile on her pale face.

Queen Konan had orange eyes and blue hair that was up in a bun, a white paper rose holding it in place. Her gown was more extravagant than Hidan's, white with blue flower designs going every which way on her skirt. The blue heels she wore made her about the same height as Hidan, though he could tell she was probably three inches shorter. Konan wore dark eye shadow, seemingly the only make-up on her face. Diamond earrings were in her ears, a small stud in her bottom lip. The necklace, Hidan noticed, was also large diamonds.

Hidan smiled at the woman. "Same to you, Queen Konan; you're beautiful in every aspect."

The woman smiles at this, and Hidan knew he'd said _something_ right; but a look in her eyes said something different, as if she knew something she really shouldn't.

"Polite, small, beautiful… quite a woman you have there, Lord Kakuzu." Pein remarked, the door being closed behind him. Hidan looked over to the king, noticing he had twice as many facial piercings as his wife, if not more.

Six piercings along his nose, two in his bottom lip, seven earrings on each ear and possibly more along his body; Hidan twitched at the sight of a piercing on the man's wrist. What was he, a masochist or something…? Hidan knew that he was, but the king himself?

Pein's hair was auburn and unkempt like Sasori's, his clothes similar to Kakuzu's; formal and rich looking. The rings in his eyes were surprising, if not unusual like the rest of the people in this home; Hidan only recently found out about Deidara's hand mouths and Sasori's puppet fetish.

"Err… right, King Pein…" Kakuzu murmured, a glare on his face again as he stared at his 'wife'.

Hidan gulped at the sight of his husband's alarming green eyes glaring at him, twitching ever so slightly.

"Lord Kakuzu, please do not glare at your wife; whatever she has done can wait." Queen Konan said, pulling the lord's gaze from Hidan to the orange eyed beauty.

Pein sighed at this. "Is there a problem with your marriage, Lord Kakuzu…?"

"Nope, none at all, King Pein!" Hidan snapped, not wanting everyone to know he kneed his husband in the balls. Kakuzu looked appalled by this, obviously wondering what the hell was wrong with his 'wife'.

Konan gave him a questioning look, though there was a smirk on her face. Pein nods at this, turning back to Kakuzu. "Lord Kakuzu, we have some things to talk about; my money for instance. I'm beginning to believe you have more money than I do…"

Hidan looked at the king then, thinking about how many rumors about Lord Kakuzu having more money than the king had been made; he had never thought to ask his husband about those rumors.

"So let's head to your sitting room upstairs and let our wives get to know each other alone." King Pein finished, turning to go up the stairs. Kakuzu sighed, headed toward the stairs as well. Once the taller man passed Queen Konan, a glare was set on his face that was directed to Hidan.

"We'll talk about it later…" The miser murmured into Hidan's ear, looking as if he was kissing the zealot's cheek. Hidan blushed at the feeling of Kakuzu's breath on his ear as he nodded his head.

Konan and Hidan watched their husbands head up the stairs. The Jashinist turned to say something to Deidara, only to find that he was long gone—along with Sasori.

"Shall we head into the sitting room down here then, Lady Hidako?" Queen Konan asked, turning to head into the room beside the stairs. Sighing, Hidan nodded and followed the blue haired woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**  
"You're a very lucky woman, Lady Hidako." The queen began, a smile on her face as she sat in a large, plush chair. Hidan smiled as well as he sat across from her, though he truthfully just wanted to run. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy. "Lord Kakuzu is very handsome and rich; but most of all, kind."

Hidan snorted at this, not caring it was un-ladylike. "That man is kind?"

Konan giggles. "He is; Pein and I have known him since we were young children, back when the plague had hit."

The Jashinist looked up at this. "How old was he then…?"

Queen Konan shrugs, the smile still on her lips. "He was at least in his twenties, far older than Pein and I… of course, back then our friend Yahiko was still alive and Pein was called Nagato."

"Yahiko…? Nagato…?"

She nods at this. "Pein changed his name after Yahiko was taken by the plague; Lord Kakuzu had taken us in during those times, Pein being unable to go back to the castle. His mother, the queen, had died as well. The lord did all he could to make sure Pein and I weren't taken as well."

Hidan stared at the woman in amazement. "How old were you then…?"

"About five or seven; why…?"

He gulps at this, glancing at the stairs around the open doorway. How old was Lord Kakuzu anyway…?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the masochist turns back to the beautiful woman. "What happened to the king? I mean, King Pein had a father as well, right?"

Konan nods at this. "He died in the war that happened when the plague came. I'm guessing you weren't born yet, Lady Hidako."

Hidan nods at this. "I'm only twenty-two…"

"And I'm forty-one; Pein is three years older than me."

His pink eyes widen at this. "You look to be my age though!"

Konan giggles again. "Not everyone looks their age, Lady Hidako. I'm sure Lord Kakuzu was far older than what I thought he was back when I was six." She pauses, glancing up at the ceiling to think. "Maybe… forty years older than I."

Hidan twitched at this. His math wasn't that great, but as far as he knew, his husband was eighty-one.

"Don't get discouraged by the lord's age, my lady. He's quite healthy, and probably has thirty years left in him. Maybe even more…!" Konan says, noticing the look of shock on Hidan's face.  
He gulps, smiling a little—though it looked struggled. "So you've known my husband for a while… Queen Konan, may you please tell me more about him?"

She smiles again this, her orange eyes shining. "You're the first person to want to know about him! Though, I can see why; you're married until death due you part."

Hidan smiles and nods, happy he didn't have to explain himself.

"Let's see, where should I begin…" She puts her index finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I should warn you, Lord Kakuzu may be rich, but he is very greedy. He won't let anyone touch his money." Hidan slumps at this, a look of exasperation on his face. He had married a miser?! "Anything that has to do with 'wasting money' makes him cranky; he's also very big on not spending a lot. Lord Kakuzu complained the entire time he took care of Pein and I when the plague had hit, spending his money left and right for the prince and I."

Hidan could tell this fact about his husband annoyed the queen, a look of annoyance crossing her face.

"But he still spent all the money he needed at the time, so at least he isn't cruel." A smile appears on her face then. "He worried for the two of us, and now that he has a wife I'm sure he'll show more kindness." She scowls then. "And, as Pein puts it, 'get laid for once'…"

Hidan blushed at this. The king expected him and Kakuzu to have sex… this isn't good.

Konan smiles again though, and Hidan flinched at her mood swings. "But he is very kind, Lady Hidako. I'm sure he'll be gentle, even though he is much larger than you."

The Jashinist nods at this, not wanting to think about his marital bed with Kakuzu; it just made him want it more.

"Queen Konan…?"

"Yes, Lady Hidako?"

"How did my husband…" He pauses then, biting his bottom lip. "How did he get so many stitches…?"

A frown formed on Konan's face, and she looked down. "Nagato was the prince of England at the time, and everyone wanted to get their hands on him for a ransom from the king. Before the plague struck, Nagato, Yahiko and I would go to Kakuzu's home here in London to see him. He always said we were a nuisance, but we knew he enjoyed out company."

Her eyes become distant then.

"But then one day we were out in London, Lord Kakuzu was buying things for us. Nagato and Yahiko ran off, playing with their wooden swords. Kakuzu and I went to look for them and…" Tears form in her eyes a bit. "They were in an alleyway… a man was holding an unconscious Nagato and Yahiko was on the ground, passed out and a large gash in his head. Kakuzu went after the man kidnapping Nagato, and I stayed with Yahiko…"

The tears fell from her eyes then, and Hidan held his breath, certain he knew what happened next.

"All I remember after that is Lord Kakuzu returning with Nagato, but his body… his face… everything was scarred and his clothes were ripped. He needed stitches, and most of the scars healed… I'm amazed they all haven't healed yet, because that was thirty-six years ago…"

She gulped then, trying to hold back her tears now. Hidan looked away from her crying face, trying to imagine what that would have been like.

"I'm sorry I asked…"

Konan shook her head. "It's alright; you wanted to know."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Hidan stood then, murmuring that he was heading to the bathroom.

"Lady Hidako…?"

He stopped and turned back to her. Her tears had stopped, but she still silently sobbed. "Yes, Queen Konan?"

"Before you head to the lavatory, could you tell me something?"

Hidan blinked in confusion, but nodded his head slowly.

"What's your real name…? Because it's getting odd for me to call a man by a woman's name…"

Hidan's eyes widened at this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**  
"Wh… what do you mean, Queen Konan?" He asks slowly.

She stands and walks over to the man, her heels clicking against the tiles. "Don't get me wrong 'Hidako'; you're a very beautiful person. But you sound nothing like the Hidako I met a month ago." Konan places her hands on her hips. "Furthermore, I knew you weren't her the minute I saw you; I never forget what people look like, so I simply pretended not to know who Hidako was."

Hidan stared at the woman wide eyed. "You've… met my sister…?"

"Your mother came to a gathering of women I arranged a month ago, and Hidako was with her." Konan crossed her arms then, a glare in her orange eyes. "I'm the one who suggested to Lord Kakuzu that he married Hidako; but you…" She pointed her finger in Hidan's face, making his eyes widen further. "You're not Hidako! She was kind and more womanly; her facial features were more womanly and the only thing not so appealing about her was a slight bump in the bridge of her nose."

The Jashinist stared at the queen. She noticed the one thing different between he and his sister—the bump in his sister's nose—and Konan hadn't seen Hidako in a month. For the queen to have noticed something like that immediately, not to mention remember it…

"I… I'm amazed at this…" Hidan murmured, making Konan's face become surprised. "No one but our parents knew that… it's the one thing different between Hidako and me aside from our genders." He shook his head then. "But how did you know I was a man?"

Konan smiled at this. "Hidako is always talking about her amazing twin brother."

Hidan looked shocked at this. His sister loved him, and he knew it. But for her to brag about him to the _queen_…? That was just…

"Hidako…" He murmured, looking down at his feet. How could he have not known that he meant so much to her? Hidako told him everything, even about how she didn't want to marry Lord Kakuzu. Hidan was always the first to know something, even when she had met someone she liked.

Yet he didn't even remember her mentioning that she'd met the queen.

"She was such a sweet girl, and the way she talked about you suggested you were a kind man." Konan smiled at this. "Though, I am confused… why are you here, married to Lord Kakuzu, while Hidako is not?"

Hidan looked up at this. "Hidako… she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. So I suggested switching places with her; Hidako would run away with her lover as me and I'd stay here, married to Lord Kakuzu."

"That was kind of you, Lord Hidan…"

He shook his head. "Just Hidan; two men shouldn't marry. Besides, Kakuzu could come back at any second; it'd be best to call me Hidako."

Konan nods and the two look to the doorway. Zetsu and Tobi stood there, holding a few beverages. Tobi waved at Hidan before heading up the stairs.

"So… the queen knows…" Zetsu murmurs, shaking his head. The man then turned and headed up the stairs, Konan and Hidan watching.

* * *

"It was nice to meet you, Queen Konan…" Hidan said, hugging the woman. Konan smiled at him.

"Same to you, _Lady Hidako_…" The queen then turned to her drunken looking husband, pulling on his arm. "Come on honey…"

Hidan giggled like a girl, stopping when he realized this. Shaking his head, he waves to the woman as she climbs into the carriage with Pein. "Come back anytime, Konan!"

"I will, Hidan—I mean, Hidako!"

And with that, the carriage took off. Hidan smiled, closing the doors. He turned, stopping to see Deidara standing there.

"Dei, do you know where my husband is?"

"Sitting room, un… does the queen know, hm?" The other man asked, looking at Hidan with concern.

Hidan nods to Deidara. "She's really quit nice."

"She knows about me too, un… Queen Konan overheard me talking to danna once a few months ago, and heard how low my voice was, hm." Deidara said, a smile on his face.

The masochist nods then. "Queen Konan won't tell then. Anyway, I need to talk to Kakuzu about something…" Hidan said, turning to the stairs and dreading the upcoming talk with his husband.

Hidan turned down the hall, stopping before the door to the smaller sitting room. Gulping the lump down in his throat, Hidan slowly reached up to knock on the door. He tapped lightly, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't hear it.

"Come in…" A slurred sounding voice called from the other side. Hidan sighed, grasping the doorknob and turning it slowly. Holding his breath, he threw the door open, ran in and slammed it shut.

"LookKakuzu,aboutthismorning;Iwasinnomoodtohaveanytingsexualwithyouoccur!" Hidan yelled quickly, his eyes squeezed shut. When no answer came, he knew the miser had no idea what he just said.

But then a hand was caressing his face. Hidan opened his eyes, looking up at Kakuzu's drunken gaze. The lord's hand cupped Hidan's face, a smirk on his stitched features. "I think I could fall madly in bed with you…"

Hidan blinked in confusion. Did Kakuzu just suggest having sex with him? "What…?"

"I wonder what our children will look like…" He murmured to himself, his face getting closer to Hidan's. The alcohol was strong on his breath, and Hidan knew for sure he'd been drinking.

"Kakuzu, what the hel—" Hidan was cut off as Kakuzu's mouth came crashing down on his own. The Jashinist's eyes widened as the miser's tongue flooded his mouth, tasting everything it went over. Hidan's knees grew weak for a second, the taste of wine on his own tongue.

The banker pulls away, a goofy grin on his face. "By the way, Hidako… that's a nice dress. Can I talk you out of it?"

Hidan's face becomes red then. Was the lord using pick up lines on him? "Is there something wrong with your head, or did you drink too much?!" Hidan screeched, not wanting to hear another word from the miser.

"Well, there must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you…" Hidan twitched at this, feeling his face heat up. "And you're so flat you make the walls jealous."

Shaking with anger, Hidan glared up at the man; he may not be a woman for real, but he was pretending to be his sister and _anyone_ who made a comment about his sister's flat chest would _not_ get away with it.

So Hidan pulled back his hand and slapped the banker across the face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**  
Kakuzu's drunken appearance was wavering, finally disappearing from his facial features. Angrily, the stitched man turned back to his 'wife'. "Hidako… you didn't need to _slap_ me." He growled, all slurs gone from his tone as if the slap had rid the older man of his intoxicated state.

Hidan glared right back at Kakuzu. "Well _you_ shouldn't have mentioned _my_ Jashin-damned _flat chest_ like that!" The Jashinist growled agitatedly.

"It was a compliment, woman!" Kakuzu yelled back, his eyes narrowing as they began their staring contest.

The albino humphed, crossing his arms and turning away from his husband. "If that's what you think… _you_ can sleep on the couch tonight!" And with that, Hidan stalked off towards the door.

A growling sounded behind Hidan from Kakuzu as he grabbed the knob, and he turned to tell the banker that he could growl all he wants. His pink eyes widened when he saw a vase being thrown at his head, quickly ducking before it could hit. The glass shattered against the door, Hidan covering his head from the sharp pieces falling.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAKUZU?!" Hidan screeched, standing to his feet and glaring at his husband—who was now directly in front of him and hair fallen into his face. Kakuzu reached up and grabbed hold of Hidan's shoulder, slamming the smaller man into the door where the vase hit.

"_You_ have NO right to tell _me_ what to do, _wife_…" Kakuzu muttered darkly, the smell of wine with a mixture of gin on his breath. Hidan winced at the miser's deathly gaze, his silver hair falling into his face. "_I_ am sleeping in bed with _you_ tonight, and you _will_ have sex with me…"

Hidan shook his head at this. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed further, and he threw Hidan down onto the broken glass. The masochist cried out in pain and pleasure—mostly pain—as the pieces dug into his skin.

Kakuzu looked down upon his bleeding 'wife', who shook with fear and anger. "You… _asshole_…" With that, Hidan passed out.

* * *

Hidan woke up on his bed, sitting up only to clutch his aching head. "Oh, you're awake…!" Tobi's voice said, and Hidan looked up.

Deidara, Tobi and Itachi sat around the bed, looking at their 'lady'. "Here is some soup for you to eat, my _lady_." Itachi said, placing a tray on Hidan's legs. The albino nodded in thanks, beginning to eat the soup. Itachi stared at the other man, and sighed. "I thought there was something strange about, Hidan."

The masochist looked up at this, surprised that Itachi knew his name. "We had to tell him, un… he was suspecting something." Deidara said, smiling a little. "Kisame and the lord still don't know though, hm."

Hidan sighed and continued eating his soup. Tobi looked at the door as it opened, the other servants walking in.

"Oh, she's awake…" Kisame said, smiling at the zealot. "How are you feeling, my lady?"

Hidan shrugs, finishing his soup. "I guess… a little better…" He looked at the three men that just entered. "Where is my husband?" He asked, not bothering to go further into his reasons of needed to see the banker.

Zetsu closed the door and looked at Hidan. "Kakuzu is… upset that you got hurt. **We had no idea you were so clumsy, my lady.**"

"Clumsy…?" Hidan asked, watching the weasel take the tray off of his lap. "What did my husband say happened?"

Deidara looked surprised at this, looking to his own husband. "Do you mean the vase wasn't knocked over accidentally and you tripped on the glass?" Sasori asked, standing beside the blonde.

Hidan twitched at this. Kakuzu was making it seem like he was clumsy, eh? "No, he threw the vase at me, but I ducked from it. Then Kakuzu pushed me into the glass pieces." He admitted, looking to Kisame. "So, where is the asshole? If he's not here, could we tell Kisame who I really am?"

Kisame looked surprised at this. "What…?"

"Lord Kakuzu is visiting with London's blacksmith, Orochimaru." Tobi said happily, earning a groan from Sasori. "Sasori hates the man for he tried to rape him!"

Hidan blinked in confusion. "My husband is talking to a homo rapist…"

"Yes, my lady!" Tobi cheered as though it was the most normal thing ever. Hidan, however, wasn't happy with this.

"What room are they in…?" He asked the red head.

Sasori gave the silver haired beauty a questioning look. "Downstairs sitting room…"

Hidan pushed Tobi out of his way as he got out of the bed. "Sasori, tell Kisame who I really am—I need to speak with Kakuzu." With that, the albino stalked out of the room.

If this Orochimaru tried to rape Sasori, he would try to rape Kakuzu. And Hidan was not about to let _that_ happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**  
Hidan stood in the doorway of the sitting room, twitching with anger. That _transvestite_ was sitting in _his_ husband's lap, _kissing_ Kakuzu and to top it all off, the miser was doing _nothing_ about it!

"What the hell is going on in here…?!?!?!?!?!" The albino screeched, fire burning in his eyes. Kakuzu shoved Orochimaru off of him, stood and practically ran over to Hidan. "Well…?!?!?!?!"

"Hidako, you're okay! After you fell into that glass—"

"You mean after _you pushed me_ into the glass, Kakuzu?! And then you go off and have a make out session with some… some… TRANSVESTITE!!!" Hidan screamed, throwing his arms up on the last word to emphasize his point.

Orochimaru stood back up after having fallen to the ground. "I resssent that…!"

"LIKE I GIVE A _DAMN_ WHAT YOU THINK, YOU MAN-WHORE!" Hidan screamed at Orochimaru as he looked around his husband—who seemed tense.

The snake like man gasped at this, eyes wide. "Look who'sss talking; you're the one in drag!" Orochimaru then smirked a little. "And you're the one calling _me_ a transssvessstite…"  
Hidan growled at this. Obviously Orochimaru seemed to know that he wasn't a woman at all. But Kakuzu couldn't know this…

"I have no fucking idea what you mean…" He hissed back, stepping around Kakuzu and walking over to the long haired man. The two glared at one another once Hidan stopped in front of Orochimaru.

"A lady would _never_ ussse that kind of language." Orochimaru leered cockily.

Hidan scoffed at this. "Yeah, and no one would _ever_ wear green shoes with a purple suit…"

Orochimaru looked down at this, giving Hidan an opening. The zealot smirked and grabbed at the long, luscious black locks of hair. Orochimaru squeaked in pain, reaching up to grab at Hidan's own hair.

The silver haired beauty screeched from the pulling, and in retaliation started swinging his other arm to try and slap the snake man. Orochimaru did the same, and soon they were slapping each other and pulling at one another's hair.

Eventually, the pulling resulted in them both falling to the ground, where the kicking began. Hidan growled, screaming insults and curses at the 'transvestite' as Orochimaru hissed and scratched at the albino's face.

Hidan then kicked his leg up, his knee coming into contact with Orochimaru's gut—he had been aiming for the crotch. All words from Orochimaru seized, and his hand let go of Hidan's hair. Quickly, the zealot stood and snickered at his win.

He muttered, "Damned transvestite…" as he pulled his leg back to kick the snake man again, but a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed at his waist.

"That's enough Hidako…" Kakuzu's husky voice murmured into Hidan's ear, and he felt his face heat up a bit.

"Master Orochimaru…!" Kabuto called as he ran to the blacksmith. **(AN: just a quick thing: he calls him Master Orochimaru instead of Orochimaru-sama because they're in England; English… makes sense… oh, and Oro is a blacksmith because he has a sword, so why not let him make swords?)** Kabuto kneeled beside Orochimaru, who coughed as he caught his breath. "Are you alright…?"

"Yesss, Kabuto… I'm fine…" Orochimaru said, sitting up. The black haired beauty looked up at Kakuzu and Hidan—the former holding Hidan in a kind of hug—and frowned. "You, Lord Kakuzu, have married a bitch…"

"Screw you, snake breath…" Hidan growled, already hating the man. Growling, Orochimaru stood and started walking to the doorway. Kabuto looked back and forth between Hidan and his master, before running to catch up with the snake man.

The minute the front door slammed shut, Kakuzu turned Hidan around without removing his arms from his waist. "Hidako, why did you have a fight with Orochimaru like that…?"

"Damn it, Kakuzu, he was kissing you, sitting on you—he was… I… I'm not sure… but I am mad you did nothing when he kissed you!" Hidan said with a scowl on his face. Kakuzu smiled down at him.

The lord miser sighed, shaking his head. "You were jealous… and here I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Of course I was jealous; you're my husband!" Hidan growled before looking away, wanting to leave the room. Kakuzu didn't let go of him though; instead the banker held Hidan close to him, his arms still around the Jashinist's waist. Sighing, Hidan lifted his arms and wrapped them around the lord's neck as best he could and resting his head against Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu sighed as well. "Hidako… you do realize Orochimaru ripped your dress…"

Hidan lifted his head, looking down at the dress he still wore. The sleeves were ripped off, nothing really holding the dress up now—though bandages were covering his chest from the whole glass thing. Shrugging to himself, the zealot rested his head back on Kakuzu's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Oh well…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**  
He sighed, falling back onto the bed. "Dei… have you ever been jealous?"

Deidara turned around from the trunk of clothes to stare at Hidan. "Yes, un… why, un…?"

"I was jealous of Orochimaru kissing Kakuzu… but mostly because 'Kuzu didn't do anything to stop him." Hidan groaned, throwing his hand over his eyes.

The blonde nodded at this, turning back to find Hidan's nightgown. "I was jealous of Orochimaru too, un."

"Because he tried to rape Sasori…?" The albino guessed, sitting back up. Deidara stopped shuffling through the clothes.

Sighing, the feminine male turned back around. "No, he didn't _try_ to rape him Hidan, un. Sasori-danna… he gave in, un…" Deidara looked down then. "It was before Kakuzu even knew me, but I was here with Orochimaru, un… Sasori-danna was the head servant, and had a fling with Orochimaru, un… I fell for Sasori-danna instantly the first day I came here; but Orochimaru was with him, un. Kakuzu wasn't home when Orochimaru came to visit Sasori-danna, un… I came with him and… danna fell for me the minute he saw me as well, un. Orochimaru though, he had Sasori-danna at the time, un." Deidara sighed then, sitting beside Hidan.

The Jashinist looked at his friend. "How'd that work out…?"

"Oh, that's easy, un. Sasori rejected Orochimaru to talk to me, but then Orochimaru grabbed him and… it was rape, at first, un…" Deidara said, looking to the window.

Hidan stared at Deidara, trying to figure out how Deidara knew. His eyes widened. "You… watched it happen…"

Deidara nods then. "Forced too, un… Orochimaru saw the way Sasori looked at me and vice versa, un. I think Orochimaru was jealous himself, un. So… he forced me to watch and I wasn't

jealous at all, un. Well, until Sasori stopped fighting it, un."

The albino nodded, looking to the window as well. "Seems Orochimaru makes us jealous, huh?"

"Yeah…" Deidara laughed a little, before stopping. "But I love Sasori-danna, un… does this mean you love Lord Kakuzu, un…?"

Hidan snapped his attention back to Deidara then. "Wh-what…?"

"Do. You. Love. Lord. Kakuzu. Un." Deidara reiterated, staring at Hidan with a smirk.

"Oh…" Hidan looked down at the floor then, feeling his face get warm. Did he love Kakuzu…? "I… don't know…"

Deidara smiled then. "Its okay, un… let me know when you figure it out, un, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

Hidan stared at Kakuzu in his sleep. The miser had fallen asleep the minute his arms were around the albino and his head hit the pillow, making Hidan wonder just what had caused the sudden tiredness in his husband.

Sighing, he rested his head on Kakuzu's chest, listening to his heartbeat again. His mind wander to what Deidara had said earlier, and he took the time to think about it.

He'd only just married Kakuzu… yesterday… Hidan blinked at that. Was it really only just yesterday his sister had left and he'd married a greedy old man until one of them died? Groaning at this, Hidan squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be one long marriage…

Hidan looks back up at Kakuzu. A smile crept up on his face as he stared at the banker's sleeping face; he looked so peaceful. Resting his head back on the lord miser's chest and closing his eyes, Hidan held back a chuckle.

It wouldn't be _so_ bad…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**  
Itachi set Hidan's breakfast down in front of him, almost smiling when the albino murmured thanks. Kisame did the same with Kakuzu's food, smiling largely when the miser nodded in gratitude. The two cooks left the room then, the shark looking back at Hidan with a smirk on his blue face.

Hidan grabbed his fork and looked at his food. Sausage and eggs stared back at him and he sighed inwardly. Eggs weren't entirely the masochist's favorite food. He glanced back up at his husband, only to see that the miser was staring back at him. Hidan twitched under Kakuzu's gaze, turning his attention back to his food.

"Are you not hungry, wife?" Kakuzu questioned Hidan, who looked back up at him.

"I am hungry… just not very fond of eggs…" The albino murmured as he picked at the sausages.

Kakuzu grunted and looked back at his own plate. "Would you rather have something else…?" Hidan looked up at that, mouth open in surprise.

He gulped and shoved the sausage on his fork into his mouth. Hidan shook his head as he shoved more of the meat pieces into his mouth. Kakuzu watched him in confusion, but nodded as he began to eat his own food.

The zealot swallowed his food, panting silently for air. Why didn't he just answer Kakuzu…? The miser probably thought he was a freak now.

* * *

Hidan watched Itachi clean the counters, bored out of his mind. It had been a week since his marriage to Kakuzu and he found himself avoiding the miser by spending time with Itachi or Deidara—even Tobi at times. Otherwise, he was running around trying to get away from Kakuzu; he obviously wanted to bed Hidan and soon.

But the Jashinist couldn't let that happen. If he was to even be naked in front of his husband, Kakuzu would immediately know what Hidan's gender was—cause if he didn't notice the albino's dick, then Kakuzu was either stupid or blind, and Hidan doubted either.

"My lady, do you have to stare at me like that…?" Itachi calmly asked, calling the man a woman in case the lord miser entered the kitchen.

Hidan sighed. "Sorry, Itachi… I'm just bored…"

"Then spend time with Deiami, she seems to keep you from this boredom." Itachi suggested, throwing his rag into a basket.

The zealot shook his head. "Dei is spending time with Sasori today…"

"And Tobi…?"

"Cleaning with Zetsu…"

Itachi sighed at this. "What about Lord Kakuzu then?"

Hidan's head shot up at that. "You know what he wants to do to me, Itachi…!" He hurriedly whispered with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, and I know what you want him to do to you…" Itachi murmured back. "You know he won't be tired every night, Hidako…"

The silver haired man sighed. "I know… but I'm lucky he has been, or I'd have to sleep on the couch to get away from him…"

"You can't avoid it forever. The lord may be old, but he isn't dying anytime soon. And I'm not about to let you kill yourself to get out of this marriage."

Hidan growled at that. "Then how can I give him what he wants, but at the same time keep him from knowing?!"

"I don't know, you're the one who got yourself into this mess…" Itachi said simply, turning to the sink to clean dishes.

Hidan scowled at the lack of an answer. "Then where's Kisame; he seems to come with idea's a lot…"

"Talking with Kakuzu about eating something; he didn't come down for lunch, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Hidan said, standing up from the stool. "Well I guess I'll go see if Tobi's done cleaning…"

"Hidako… tell me when you figure it out…"

Hidan turned back around, staring at Itachi. "Figure out what…?"

"The same thing Deiami asked…" Itachi muttered, turning back to the dishes.

Hidan stared at Itachi incredulously. Deidara told him about that…?

"Ah… okay, Itachi…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**  
Hidan jumped out of the way as Kisame came running into the kitchen; he stared at the doors wondering what had scared the shark. Shaking his head, the albino turned to continue to the stairs only to run into an orange mask.

"Hidako, you must hurry! Tobi heard Kisame almost spill the beans to Lord Kakuzu, and Tobi thinks the lord is looking for you now!" Tobi said hurriedly, grabbing Hidan's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction of the stairs. "Zetsu will try to hold back the lord with random questions, but Tobi's not sure if he can stall the lord long enough!"

Hidan's eyes were wide with this news. "Kakuzu… knows…?"

"No, but Tobi thinks he's starting to figure it out." Tobi stated, pulling Hidan into a room. "This should be good enough…"

"Where are we…?" Hidan asked, looking around. The room was bright from the large windows, plants all around them. "A greenhouse…?"

Tobi shook his head. "Zetsu and Tobi's room; though this is where we grow all out plants so… it's partially a greenhouse."

Hidan nods his head, walking through the isles of plants. There weren't any sign of this being a bedroom—other than the bed and dresser. "Do you and Zetsu share a bed?"

"No, Zetsu sleeps in the chair. Tobi does offer Zetsu to sleep with him though, but Zetsu refuses." Tobi said, sounding sad at this.

Hidan nods, continuing to look around the room. "Tobi, is there something between you and Zetsu…?" He asks suddenly, admiring a purple flower.

Tobi looks up at this. "N-no, Hidako… we're just friends…"

"But… you want to be more, right?" Hidan asks, looking over to his companion. Tobi was staring at his feet.

He looks up slowly then. "Yes…" He seems to brighten up then. "But, Tobi is more interested in if Hidako has figured out her feelings for Lord Kakuzu!"

Hidan smiles at this. "No, not yet… but… I do need help understanding what love should feel like."

"Hmm…" Tobi says, running his index finger and thumb over the bottom of his mask, as if it were his chin. "Well… Tobi doesn't know what love is himself, but he does know you should feel happy whenever you are with the person."

Hidan nods, making a mental note of this.

"And you should always want to spend time with them—jealousy is a common thing." The zealot nods, urging Tobi to continue. "You're favorite sound is either their voice or their heartbeat—maybe even both! And umm…" The boy stops, looking to the ceiling. "Maybe… the want to never let them go is another sign of love—but Tobi is not sure." He looks back at Hidan, almost as though he were smiling. "Does that help…? Tobi is sure there is more to it, though."

"It helps a bit… I'll see if my feelings for Kakuzu are like that…" Hidan says, walking around again and looking at the greenery.

The door is opened and slammed then, and Hidan and Tobi look over in alarm. They both sign in relief seeing Sasori standing there. But when the red head doesn't speak right away, the two become tense again.

"L-lady Hidako…" The red head starts slowly. "There is a… guest here t-to see you…" His eyes were large in alarm. "_He_ is talking with Lord Kakuzu right now, though…"

The Jashinist gives Sasori a questioning look. "Who is it, Sasori…?"

"Your… '_brother_', Hidan." Hidan's eyes widen at this.

Hidako was there…? And talking with Kakuzu…?

Oh shit.

* * *

Hidan ran around the house, trying to find where Hidako and Kakuzu were. His sister was there, and Kakuzu had met her before—if he notices the difference… Hidan wasn't sure he wanted to think of what could happen.

He slides to a halt before the large doors of Kakuzu's personal library/sitting room. Voices were on the other side, and Hidan knew he'd found them.

He slammed the door open and ran in. "Hidak—an!!!" He screamed almost bitterly but sounding excited, catching himself when he almost called her by her real name.

"Hidako!" An equally excited voice called, and the form of Hidan's sister stood from a chair; the largest smile on her face that Hidan had ever seen.

Kakuzu sat in another chair, giving the siblings an odd look—specifically his 'wife'. Hidan didn't bother to look at him, so instead he grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her from the room.

The moment the two were in a different room of the house—far away from Kakuzu—Hidan pushed Hidako onto a bench before the window. "Hidako, what are you doing here?!" He whispered angrily. "You were supposed to have left with your lover!"

"I was going to, Hidan, but I… He was…" Tears form in her eyes. "Oh Hidan, mother had put him in jail before the wedding!"

Hidan's eyes widened at this. His sister had been alone this past week, and he wasn't there to help her…

"Hidako…" He murmured, sitting beside her and grabbing her into a hug. "It's going to be alright, sis…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**  
Hidan, panicking, did all he could to calm his sister's sobbing. "We'll… we'll find a way to get him out, 'Dako…" He promised, petting his sister's hair.

"We will… Hi-hic-Hidan…?" She asked, hiccuping a little from her sobs. He nods at this, still slightly unsure how to go through with this promise. Hidako smiles and throws her arms around her twin. "Thank you Hidan!" She manages to murmur into his ear.

"Is everything alright, wife…?" A very familiar, deep voice asks then. Hidan smiled a little at the calmness washing over him from hearing Kakuzu's voice.

He turns to the door, seeing his husband standing there with a questioning gaze. "Yes; Hidan's lover was put in jail by mother, though…"

Kakuzu's eyes seem to widen at this. "Why… why would she do that?" He asked, sounding astonished.

"Because she's a bitch!" Hidako screamed at Kakuzu, sounding every bit like Hidan—which shocked the Jashinist. Scowling, Hidako continued to scream at Hidan's husband. "That green eyed monster deserves to die!"

"Hidan… please calm down…" Hidan said, still completely shocked with her words. Hidako—despite having always been a calm and caring woman—was quite scary when she was upset or angry. The male albino wished Kakuzu didn't need to see this side of his sister; besides, it meant that the miser would think _Hidan himself_ was a total ass-hole.

Wait… why would Hidan worry about Kakuzu thinking his actual self was an ass…?

His thoughts were broken by Kakuzu's next words. "I understand Hidan… someone important to me was recently locked away as well."

Hidan stared at his lord miser of a husband. Someone was actually important to Kakuzu? The guy was old, so it couldn't have been his parents—they should be long dead now, right?

Perhaps it was a friend Hidan had never heard of before…

Hidako nodded at this with a smile on her face, standing and walking over to Lord Kakuzu. "My lord, do you want to continue our conversation now that my sister has arrived."

"Mood swings…" Hidan murmured under his breath. Must be that time of the month for Hidako…

Kakuzu nodded at the small woman before him. "Of course, Hidan; wife, come along." He looked over at Hidan, his arm out for the younger man to take.

Scowling, Hidan stood from his seat and walked over to the banker and took his arm. "Alright, _husband_…" He said as sweetly as he could through gritted teeth. Kakuzu gave him a half smile and began to walk from the room. Looking over his shoulder, Hidan saw Hidako give her brother a sad gaze.

* * *

"So you're basically each other's best friends?" Kakuzu asked with a laugh, sipping at the wine Sasori and Deidara had recently brought. Hidako nodded, laughing as well.

Hidan sulked. Not only was he pressed against Kakuzu's side because the stitched man obviously thought it was needed to hold him against him, but he also had to listen to his sister act as a man and become friends with his husband!

Hidako calmed her laughter, drinking from her own wine glass. "There's been so many times Hidako and I have gotten ourselves into trouble with mother, and even father sometimes!"

Hidan was absolutely amazed at his sister's ability to switch their names so easily—which wasn't that hard, but they were still completely different. Despite this though, the Jashinist was pissed. He could never talk to his husband like this, yet his sister made it look so easy!

Maybe… it was easy…

"Hidako, are you listening…?" His sister suddenly asked, staring at Hidan. The male albino looked up at this, giving her a questioning look. "Lord Kakuzu asked if you were alright—you look a bit sad."

Kakuzu's hand that held Hidan close soothingly moved up and down on his upper arm. "Everything alright, love?" He asked, and Hidan felt his heart race. Love…?

"I-I'm fine, husband… just a little tired." The zealot lied smoothly; though it wasn't a total lie. They'd been sitting there for a good five hours, telling Kakuzu about their life growing up together. Hidan felt ready to drop dead.

Kakuzu nodded at this, looking to Hidako. "Hidan, will you stay the night? I'm sure my wife would like to spend the day with you tomorrow."

Hidako smiled at this, albeit a little drunkenly. "Of course, Lord Kakuzu…! If you insist I stay and if 'Dako is okay with it!" Hidan smiled at the nickname she used; only Hidan was aloud to call Hidako that, but now in front of Lord Kakuzu, he was being called by it—and only his sister could do so.

Kakuzu smiled a bit as well, turning to look at the two artists. "Sasori, please show Hidan to an available room for him to stay in—and let him borrow some of Itachi's close. They look about the same size."

Sasori nodded, turning to the only true female in the room. "Come with me, Lord Hidan."

Hidako smiled and stood, waving to her brother. "See you tomorrow, 'Dako!" And with that, the woman followed the married couple out of the room.

Hidan sighed to himself. His sister was drunk for the first time, and he couldn't go and make sure she was alright. Not to mention he was alone with Lord Kakuzu who probably still wanted to bed him—

Wait…

The masochist turned to stare at the miser. A smirk was on his stitched face, and he stood up. "Let's head to bed, wife…"

Hidan blushed a bit at this. He wasn't in his nightgown yet—though he really hated the thing—which meant he would need to strip in front of Kakuzu and…

No, he wasn't going to get changed. Obviously, the banker was planning something. And it involved both of them naked.

Hidan squeaked when he was suddenly being carried out of the room. Kakuzu apparently believed the zealot wasn't going to move anytime soon, so that meant he had to carry Hidan to their room.

His face became completely red at this. Even though Kakuzu meant nothing sexual by this gesture, his hand was still very close to Hidan's butt…

"Hidako, are you alright…?" Kakuzu asked, setting his 'wife' down on the end of the bed, not moving away from in front of him and remained in between Hidan's legs. His face became crimson at this. "You're all red…"

"I-I…" Hidan looked up from his legs only to get trapped into Kakuzu's eyes. He didn't know what happened next, except that some how he had ended up on his back on the bed, with Kakuzu on top of him in a heated make-out session.

And Hidan lost all train of thought when Kakuzu started nipping at his neck and tracing his hand up the albino's thigh…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**  
Hidan stared at the ceiling. It happened so suddenly, he wasn't sure if it even had.

Okay, so maybe we should back up a bit…

Kakuzu was nipping at Hidan's neck, making the aforementioned albino moan, and he ran his hand up the pale thigh under that mint green dress the Jashinist wore. Hidan was in heaven, up until realization struck him. Of course, the only reason he realized what was about to happen—that shouldn't, mind you—was because Deidara had slammed a vase against Kakuzu's head, effectively knocking the poor banker out cold. Hidan was in horror when his husband's body fell limp onto him.

Not because his blonde friend had hit his husband over the head. No, that wasn't why Hidan was staring at the ceiling, unmoving and shocked. He was surprised with himself.

Hadn't he been pushing those sexual feelings for Kakuzu away for this past week? Oh, but the feelings all but came back the minute the stitched man stood between Hidan's parted legs. How could he be so stupid?!

And the fact that Hidan couldn't push him away… no, he was enjoying it too much to do that. Actually, the albino could almost say he _needed_ Kakuzu to touch him and kiss him again, bring that tingling feeling back up Hidan's spine to make the blood virtually rush to…

But we're getting off topic.

Deidara was standing next to the bed, shaking his head. "You just couldn't help yourself, un…"

"FUCK OFF, I NEEDED THAT!" Hidan just about screamed, shifting a bit from under the unconscious miser. The meaning of his words hit him when the blonde smirked. "I mean… the sexual urges… I had them and… err…"

Deidara laughed at him. "You _love_ him, un! I knew it, un, ha!"

Hidan growled, pushing at Kakuzu to shove the larger man off of him. "NO I DON'T! So uh, where's Hidako…?"

The sculptor calmed himself, still choking on giggles. "Sleeping; Sasori-danna is taking care of the wine glasses."

Hidan nodded, finally free from under Kakuzu. The albino stood up from the bed, groaning. "Kakuzu is heavy…" His gaze lingered over to the blonde, whom was now shifting through his trunk. "Mind explaining WHY you hit my husband over the head…?"

Deidara chuckled a bit. "You obviously weren't going to stop him any time soon, un…"

Hidan rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, shut up Dei…"

* * *

Hidako stared in shock at her brother. "Deidara did _WHAT_?!" She very nearly screamed at him.

Sighing, Hidan replied, "Hit Kakuzu over the head with a vase; he'll be in bed all day…" He looked too the stairs outside the doorway, longing to go back up there. But his sister was there, and he wanted to talk with her.

"So, how do you know the bitch locked your lover up?" He asked, picking up a biscuit and taking a bite.

Hidako frowned at this. "I went to see my lover, but the man watching the house said mother locked 'em up…"

The biscuit crumbled in Hidan's fist. "That bitch… never call her _mother_ again, 'Dako…"

She nods at this, grabbing a biscuit herself. "Itachi is an amazing cook…"

Hidan nods in agreement. "He is a cool guy; shacking up with Kisame, too."

Her eyes widen at this news. "He's… gay as well…?"

"Mhmm… I think Zetsu and Tobi are, too; well, I mean I know Tobi is…" Hidan paused and thought about it. "I don't know… do people with multiple personality disorder normally like lollipops…?"

For that, Hidako hit her brother in the head. "That was rude, brother…"

"Sorry, seriously…" He muttered, rubbing his head. "But yeah, everyone seems to think I love Kakuzu, and it's bugging me…"

Hidako giggles then. "I think you do too, Hidan."

"Not you too, 'Dako…! Kakuzu and I are just married; love has nothing to do with marriage!" He protested, sitting up straighter.

His sister sighed at this. "Hidan, it's obvious you do. I mean, even if you're pretending to be me—which you're not doing that bad of a job—you would _never_ have willingly took another man's arm for escorting."

Hidan remained silent. He had done so yesterday, very willingly, and even though his expression said he was pissed…

He was happy to hold Kakuzu's arm…

It was weird, now that he thinks about it. Every time he touched Kakuzu—even a random brush of the hand—he became excited… happy… When they slept, he kept himself cuddled up to the miser's side, not moving away even after Kakuzu fell asleep.

Why was he so happy, and why did he continue to do all the things he's been doing so…?

He couldn't answer right then, but he knew one thing. Everyone was wrong; he didn't love Kakuzu... right...?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**  
The male albino sighed, looking out the window once more. Kakuzu was asleep on their bed, and Hidan knew he wasn't getting back to bed anytime soon. It was close to dawn now, and the masochist had been awake for at least an hour. He awoke to Kakuzu holding him tightly in his sleep, and it had made Hidan grin. He stole a glance back to his sleeping husband.

As far as Hidan knew, Hidako was still there. They had eaten dinner with her the night before while Kakuzu was bedridden for the day, and she'd left to go to bed once they finished.

When Hidan came back from changing in another room, the zealot immediately snuggled into Kakuzu's side. The miser's body heat was soothing to him, and relaxed him enough to put him to sleep instantly.

Pink eyes turned back to stare out the window. The sky was turning a bit orange mixed with crimson, and Hidan knew the sun was coming up. The clouds shone beautifully, the color reflecting off of them and at some point looked a bit pink.

"Beautiful…" A voice murmured sleepily behind Hidan, and the Jashinist quickly turned around to stare at the lord.

A smirk appeared on Hidan's face. "What is; the sky or me?"

"Hmm…" Kakuzu sounded thoughtful for a second. "I guess you, wife…"

The smirk spread into an embarrassed grin, Hidan's face getting a bit warm. Kakuzu propped himself up on his forearm to look at his 'wife' better.

"Come back to bed; the sun isn't even fully up yet…" Kakuzu mumbled, reaching his other arm out for Hidan to return. The albino chuckled before standing from the window sill he sat on, walking over to the bed quickly. As soon as he was close enough to his lord husband, the miser had grabbed him around the waist and pulled Hidan against him.

Hidan bit his lip to hold back a giggle, before leaning up to kiss Kakuzu's cheek. The banker hesitated, before kissing Hidan's cheek in return. The zealot sighed, laying his head down on his new pillow. Kakuzu smiled at this, lying back onto the bed.

* * *

"Brother…?" Hidan turned at the sound of Hidako's voice. She stood in the doorway to the dinning room where Hidan sat, eating his breakfast. Kakuzu had fallen back to sleep when the sun had fully shown, and Hidan had not.

He set down his fork, turning in his chair to look at Hidako better. "Yes, 'Dako; what is it?"

Hidako gulped a little, glancing around the empty room. She finally sighed and walked over to Hidan quickly, sitting down in the seat next to him. "Err… brother; do you know if Kakuzu has… family?"

Hidan blinked at this. What did this have to do with anything? "No Hidako, I don't know… Kakuzu and I don't talk much about that kind of stuff."

"Oh…" She murmured, looking down at her folded hands. Hidan watched her for a moment before turning back to his food. "Hidan, do you remember my lover's name?"

The zealot looked up at this. He was quite confused about her question. What did this have to do with Kakuzu's family? "No Hidako, I don't remember his name; why do you ask? What does this have to do with Kakuzu's family?"

Hidako took in a breath, letting it out a second latter. "Well, for one, her name is Kakuza. And another is that she looks like Kakuzu…"

Hidan's fork had fallen from his hand, clinking against the plate before him. His pink eyes were wide, his mouth hung open and his head slowly turned to look over at Hidako. "What… did you just say…?"

"Well, I noticed the way you and Kakuzu look at one another! So much lust and well—what I'm trying to say is that if you're homosexual you might as well know your sister is as well!" Hidako hastily explained, biting her lip when she finished. "Am I… wrong…?"

Hidan stared at his sister for a few more minutes, the tension growing ever so slightly. "You're… homosexual…?"

"Yes…" The albino woman looked back down at her hands. "I guess… I should have kept this to myself…"

Hidan stood then, his hand firmly on Hidako's shoulders; his sister stared at him with scared, pink eyes. "Why did you not tell me before…?!"

"I—you—the ton—mother…" She stuttered, obviously scared that her brother might hurt her.

He shook his head. "Sentences Hidako, SENTENCES!"

"I-I didn't know you w-would be okay with it, and if it got out t-to the t-ton, mother would have known! B-But somehow it did, and she locked Kakuza up!" Hidako suddenly spluttered, shock in her voice.

"How can we get Kakuza out of then?" Hidan asked, releasing his sister. "I want you to be happy, 'Dako, and you won't be if she's locked up."

Hidako stared at Hidan for a moment, before squealing for joy and attacking her twin in a hug. "THANK YOU, BROTHER, THANK YOU!" She exclaimed, Hidan smiling a bit at her happiness.

* * *

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "One-hundred dollars…?" He asked confusedly. Hidako and Hidan both nodded at the miser. "One-hundred dollars and your friend is free, Hidan?" He inquired, making the woman nod once more. The banker hm'ed then, turning to his head servant. "Sasori, get one-hundred dollars for the man and send him on his way."

Sasori nodded at this, motioning for Hidako to follow him. She turned to leave the room, stopping before turning back to the lord and her brother. "Thank you Lord Kakuzu… Thank you 'Dako…" She murmured, smiling at the two before hastily leaving the room to go after Sasori.

Hidan turned to his husband when she was gone from the room. "Why do I have a feeling you did something you don't normally do?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I don't normally give out money like this… but your brother needs it, right?" Kakuzu murmured, gesturing for Hidan to come over to the bed. "Besides, one-hundred dollars is nothing…"

The Jashinist rolled his eyes. "Not to the other people, you miser…"

"Hmm… that's true…" Kakuzu murmured to himself, looking at the ceiling in thought. Hidan stared at his husband for a moment, feeling a blush form once more.

Why did just staring at the greedy man make him blush? Hidan had thought he only blushed when kissing or getting embarrassed by Kakuzu. But Kakuzu had done neither to make the masochist blush.

The same thoughts were running through his head as he lay on the bed with Kakuzu later that night. Hidako had left earlier that evening, money in her pocket. Hidan and his sister had said their goodbyes and Hidan watched her leave his home.

Now he laid awake, snuggled against Kakuzu and trying to figure out why his face was still so warm. It definitely wasn't because of his husband's body heat; no, this warmth was a blush. What Hidan wanted to know was why he was still blushing. Kakuzu wasn't even looking at him!

There was one answer Hidan had. But just the thought of it made him deny it quickly. No way was it that… Deidara, Tobi, Itachi and Hidako were wrong…

The blush only deepened as he moved his pink eyes to glance at Kakuzu's stitched face. His red and green eyes were closed currently, but he was obviously still awake.

Okay, now Hidan knew he couldn't deny it. He was definitely in love with Kakuzu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**  
Tobi jumps up and down like a little school girl, clapping his hands with an obvious but not evident smile behind his mask. "HIDAN, THAT IS MOST JOYOUS!!"

Hidan twitches slightly, now wishing that the orange lollipop of joy didn't come to this meeting. "Shut up Tobi… it's not _that_ great…"

"But it is Hidan, un!" Deidara interjected from his seat. "You're in love with Lord Kakuzu; why would that not be great, hm?"

Itachi sighed from his own spot beside the excited blonde. "Deidara, obviously it's not a good thing…"

Hidan looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Deidara and Tobi looked at the head cook in shock. "Why, un…?"

"No matter how much Hidan loves Kakuzu, the lord may never return his feelings… especially if he finds out Hidan's true gender." The weasel looked to the sad zealot with a bit of worry.  
Hidan knew Itachi was right. He just wished he wasn't; not having his love returned will definitely hurt… Hell, it hurt knowing that right now.

Deidara and Tobi also looked to Hidan, all excitement leaving them. Tobi reached up and removed his mask, a frown on his face for once. None of the others cared to stare at the scar along his left, onyx eye—they were used to it by now.

"Hidan… Tobi is sorry—"

"SHUT UP, TOBI!" Hidan yelled, snapping his head up to glare through fresh tears. "I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!"

Deidara bit his bottom lip at the anger in Hidan's voice, glancing back at the stoic Uchiha. Itachi simply closed his eyes, his head falling down slightly. Tobi had tears in his eyes by now.  
"Tobi doesn't pity you; just there is nothing else to say to that…" The boy murmurs, letting the mask rest on his lap.

Deidara sighs at this. "Hidan, just try and see if Kakuzu could love you for you, un. You know, like if he loves you as you, then he shouldn't care about your gender, hm." Hidan glanced at the blonde with confused eyes.

"He means Kakuzu should love you for who you are, not what genitalia you have." Itachi stated, noticing the look the Jashinist held.

Hidan nodded a bit, looking away. But still, even if that was true, Kakuzu would probably never love him for who he really was…

The blonde seemed to realize something. "Hidan, why _do_ you love Lord Kakuzu?"

Hidan glances at Deidara, before looking away to think about that… Why did he love Kakuzu?

He shrugs, still staring into space. "I guess… because Konan said he was a kind man, and not to mention he's pretty gentle with me—when he's not angry I mean. His love for money is amusing and he has a lot of good books in his library—"

"You've looked through his library, un?" Deidara asks, cutting him off.

Itachi tried to hold back a smirk. "You read…?"

"Shut up, weasel… and yeah, I have. Hidako did tell Kakuzu I like books, even if she was talking about 'Hidako'." A smile formed on Hidan's face. "Besides, the stitches are a turn on…"

"Ew, un…" Deidara murmured, not really wanting to know about Hidan's sexual preferences. Itachi subtly twitched, but it went unnoticed by his companions.

Tobi looked a bit confused. "Turn on…?"

Hidan rolled his eyes at Tobi's idiocy, but simply shrugged. "You asked why I love Kakuzu."

"Yeah, but not what turns you on, hm…" Deidara said, eye twitching in annoyance. Itachi nodded in agreement.

The Jashinist chuckled a bit at this. "Whatever, Deidara…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**  
Kakuzu stared at Hidan. The albino stared back. Apparently, there was something the two needed to discus; but what?

The miser sighed, folding his hands in his lap. "Hidako, how long have _you_ known about Deidara being a man?"

Hidan's eyes widened at this. Kakuzu… knew? "A… few months…" Hidan murmured, looking down at his mint green skirt.

It was true; the two had been married for three months now, and Hidan knew about Deidara the day they married. How long has Kakuzu known?

"I've known since about ten days into our marriage…" Kakuzu muttered, leaning back in his chair.

Hidan twitched at that. "And you're only asking me _now_ about this?"

Kakuzu shrugs, looking at the ceiling in a bored manner. "You've seemed to be busy with Itachi, Deidara and Tobi…"

The zealot sighed, staring back at his skirt. It was quite in the room for a moment or two, before Kakuzu cleared his throat. "Hidako…"

"Yes, Husband?" Hidan asked quietly, trying not to sound curious. Jashin, he wished Kakuzu would call him Hidan instead…

The banker shifted in his seat, making Hidan look up. "We've been married for three months now and still have yet to enjoy our marital bed…" The Jashinist gulped at this. Uh-oh… "Tell me why that is?"

Hidan bit his lip. What would his excuse be? He never needed to think of one before because the masochist didn't believe Kakuzu would be so up front about it. "Uh… well…" Hidan looked at the banker, biting his lip again. "I don't want to have sex until you say you love me…"

Kakuzu's eye brow rose at this. "Okay; I love you."

Hidan shook his head. "No, I meant until you say you love me and _mean_ it."

The stitched man frowned at this, a glare forming in his eyes. "Mean it, eh?" Hidan nodded hesitantly. "Then it'll be a while…"

The Jashinist's heart skipped a beat. Was Kakuzu suggesting he'd eventually love Hidan?

"Err… okay, Husband…"

"Just call me Kakuzu, Hidako…" The lord miser growled, sitting back again.

Hidan nodded, heart beat slowing then.

Kakuzu stood, grabbing Hidan's wrist and pulling him from the chair. "Also, if you want me to love you, I'm going to need to get to know you, Hidako." The pink eyes widened in wonder.

* * *

"… Father never did listen to my problems back then, but I guess it didn't matter to him…" Hidan continued with a frown on his face.

For the past hour, Hidan had spilled his heart out to Kakuzu while lying on their bed facing one another. At some point, the miser had begun to run his hand through the silver locks. Hidan knew he'd be purring at that moment if he was a cat.

"It seems as though he really neglected you and Hidan…" Kakuzu murmured, staring directly into Hidan's eyes. The zealot's heart fluttered at the mention of his own name coming from the miser's lips. If only he'd directed it to Hidan…

But the masochist nodded his head to his husband's statement. "He did; the bitch was worse though."

"I'd imagine so…"

Hidan chuckled at that. He closed his eyes, a smile forming as he leaned a bit more into Kakuzu's hand that ran through his hair. It was comforting… and another thing Hidan mentally added to the things he loved about Kakuzu.

The banker's hand suddenly pulled away, and Hidan's pink eyes shot open. Why had he—the rough hand was suddenly holding his, their fingers laced and Kakuzu's larger thumb rubbing the back of Hidan's pale hand.

That was another thing to psychologically add; gentle, but rough hands. The smile only seemed to grow.

"I love you, 'Kuzu…" Hidan murmured, scooting closer to the miser. A grunt was all he got in return as the other arm snaked around his shoulders, pulling the zealot closer.

Obviously, Kakuzu still didn't really love him…

But he would soon, Hidan was sure of it. On that thought, the Jashinist fell asleep against Kakuzu, the banker's thumb still slowly running over the back of his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**  
The couple awoke to the sound of someone slamming their bedroom door open. Kakuzu sleepily sat up against the headboard, pulling Hidan with him on his side. Deidara and Sasori were the ones to enter the room, and the albino sighed; nothing important. He'd just fall back to sleep against Kakuzu…

Or not, because when Sasori bitterly said, "Orochimaru's here to see Lady Hidako" Hidan shot right up and away from Kakuzu.

"He's _what_…?" He growled between his clenched teeth, not enjoying this news.

"Orochimaru is here to see you, Lady Hidako, un." Deidara reiterated with his blue eyes as big as saucers. He must of not liked the little visitor either, or maybe it was the fact he was finally talking in front of Kakuzu that scared him; though he had been for two and half months. Hidan pulled the covers off of him, jumping up from the bed and throwing the robe near the bed on. Kakuzu was up as well, putting his own robe on. The two stormed out of the room, obviously furious, both artists following close behind.

Practically running down the stairs, Hidan and Kakuzu scowled at the sight of Orochimaru in the front room.

"Ah, Lady Hidako… Ssso good to sssee you again; and you too, Lord Kakuzu." The snake alleged with a grin. Hidan would have spit in his face if he were closer to the man…

But Kakuzu seemed to have other ideas; ones that he was going to go through with. Because when Hidan saw the miser pull back his fist after stopping in front of the black haired snake, it was obvious to him and everyone else Kakuzu was going to punch Orochimaru.

"Kakuzu, don't!" Hidan managed to squeak as he grabbed the banker's other arm. Kakuzu paused, looking down at his small 'wife'. "We could at _least_ find out _why_ he wants to see me!"  
Orochimaru's wince faded as the stitched arm slowly returned to Kakuzu's side. "You have five minutes to explain yourself, Orochimaru."

Another smile appeared on the blacksmith's pale face. "Well, I jussst wanted to know sssomething from Hidako…"

"And that would be…?" Kakuzu inquired, an eye brow rising as it so often did.

Orochimaru chuckled then. "If _she's_ actually a _he_, Kakuzu!"

Hidan had to grab Kakuzu's arm again when he attempted to punch to snake again. "MY WIFE IS NOT A MAN!"

"Kakuzu, calm down…" Hidan murmured to him, gently rubbing the other's arm. Kakuzu's tense body relaxes, though the Jashinist knew he was still a bit edgy.

Sighing at this, the blacksmith shakes his head. "Well well, Kakuzu isss tamed too easssily by a mere transssvessstite… sssuch a ssshame…"

Kakuzu growled, his eyes narrowing further. "I swear Orochimaru, if you don't get out of my house right now—"

Orochimaru laughed, cutting the banker off. "What are you going to do; kill me?" Kabuto frowned from behind his master, not liking the suggestion.

"With my own two hands, you dirty snake…"

Hidan smirked at Kakuzu's nickname for the man. Orochimaru scoffed, turning around and looking to Kabuto. "Come along, Kabuto… we have much work to do…"

Kabuto nodded, before Hidan giggled at a sudden thought. "Yeah work… in bed…"

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at the silver haired beauty. "Yesss, more work than you know and will probably never get."

The zealot scowled at that as an urge to fight with the guy again grew. Instead, he just flipped him the bird.

Kabuto and Orochimaru left the house, not completely caring and a smirk on each of their faces. Kakuzu and Hidan were left in the front room, fuming like crazy.

* * *

"Why the hell did he come back, 'Kuzu? To mess with us…?" Hidan whined, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Kakuzu had slumped down into his favorite chair, rubbing his temples.

The older man groaned. "I have no idea, Hidako…" Hidan pouted then. Kakuzu was mad at him for holding him back, but Hidan didn't want his husband to punch Orochimaru. _Hidan_ wanted to punch the man first!

Kakuzu sat up, looking over at his 'wife'. "Hidako, do people most often mistake you for a man?"

Hidan became tense. His sister was always considered a woman, but that was because she wore dresses while Hidan stood next to her wearing pants. No, even now after he'd been the one to wear the dresses, people still knew he was a guy. But their reasons for it, he'd never know.

"Sometimes; they don't say anything directly to me though." He finally said, allowing the miser an answer.

Kakuzu sighed again, standing and walking over to his 'wife'. "Hidako… I know I still don't love you, but this lust…"

"Hard to control…?" Hidan asked, looking up at his husband when he stood in front of him.

The stitched man placed his hands on the albino's hips, leaning down. "Completely hard…"

Hidan titled his head up murmuring, "It's the same for me, 'Kuzu…" And their lips met.

Slow, cautious, and sweetly Kakuzu moved his mouth over Hidan's before the younger man placed his hands into Kakuzu's hair. Turning his head to the side, the albino allowed his loved one more access, effectively deepening the kiss—Kakuzu's tongue exploring Hidan's mouth.

Only two minutes after did Hidan finally register that he was sitting on a table with Kakuzu's hands running up and down his sides. It was completely enthralling to the Jashinist, who moaned into the miser's mouth. In turn, Kakuzu groaned as well.

Hidan, in a way, was practically sucking Kakuzu's tongue while it danced with his own. When his husband pulled away, the albino whimpered, but immediately groaned when Kakuzu began to kiss and suck on his neck. Hidan's eyes went wide as he moaned from the back of his throat.

Though Hidan's fun came to an end with a reality crash when Kakuzu's hand rested on his hardened member through the dress the Jashinist hadn't noticed before. Neither of them moved a muscle. It only took a second for things to register in Hidan's head before he pushed Kakuzu off of him, leapt form the table—knocking it over—and ran from the room.

Never before in Hidan's life had he wished he was actually able to control his body.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**  
Hidan wouldn't admit it to anyone. No one could know he had ended up crying in the corner of their shared room, his heart feeling broken. He didn't plan on telling Kakuzu; at least, not like that. But it had happened and it was his body's fault. Kakuzu felt his manhood, and knew that it wasn't a woman in the dress.

But Kakuzu did know now, and Hidan knows he will never have his love returned. The miser didn't love men! Or, at least that's what Hidan thought.

He remained in the fetal position crying, even when the door opened and shut. The Jashinist bit his lip in an effort to stop his sobbing before the other person knew he was crying. Whomever it was, Hidan wished they'd just go away; especially if it was him…

"Look at this… crying in a corner of a dark room…" The bitter, deep voice of his husband reached his ears, and he tried not to look up. "That's pathetic of you, Hidako… or should I say _Hidan_?" By now, the zealot had to look up.

The tears from his eyes began to pour down his cheeks the minute he saw the glare set on Kakuzu's face. Hidan thought for a moment, gulping before he spoke. He could pretend Kakuzu was crazy, if that saved him… "Kakuzu… I don't know what you mean… I'm Hidako."

"No you're not. No woman has a dick, _Hidan_" The banker growled, stepping closer to his weeping 'wife'. He stopped a good few feet away, and Hidan gulped once more. His throat felt dry.

"Kakuzu… what are you—"

"You know what I'm saying, _Hidan_, and you are not a woman. Now _admit it to me, __Hidan_…" The stitched man was bitterly muttering his words through clenched teeth. Hidan shook at his sentence; what, could the man read his mind now?

Not only did Hidan fear the way he was talking to him, but he also feared the look in Kakuzu's eyes. Even though he was saying Hidan's real name now, the Jashinist hated hearing it. At least, the way Kakuzu was saying it made Hidan hate his own name.

"Well…? Will you admit to it or not, _Hidan_?" Kakuzu grumbled in question, leaning down to be eye to eye with Hidan.

The zealot gulped. "I… I…"

"Yes…?" Kakuzu's face came closer, the look in his eyes hardening and frightening Hidan further.

The albino twitched at this. He was completely scared, but not because Kakuzu looked like he was going to kill him. Oh no, Hidan was scared of being rejected for being himself. "I… am Hidan…" He finally muttered, eyes moving down to stare at the floor, his head remaining in place.

"And why am _I_ married to _you_ instead of Hidako?" He asked, making Hidan look back up at him.

"Hidako… she didn't want to marry you; she already has a lover… and well, since I look just like her, I told her I'd take her place. We just needed to cut her hair to match mine…" Hidan didn't know why he had answered. But he had, and it was now or never. "I didn't think I'd fall in love with you so quickly…"

Kakuzu remained silent, watching the single tear fall down Hidan's cheek. "How long have you loved me?"

"About nine days after we married…" He answered quickly, not caring that it seemed too soon.

"And why do you love me?"

"Because Konan said you are a kind man, and you're pretty gentle with me—when you're not angry I mean…" Hidan bit back a smile that was starting to grow on his lips. "You helped my sister with her lover that was in jail by giving her money, which brings up that your love for money is amusing, plus you have a lot of good books in the library, and well…" The Jashinist's hand reached out to stroke Kakuzu's cheek, specifically his stitches. "The stitches are a turn on…"

The banker's eyes widened at that. "A turn on…?"

"Yes…" He had to bite back another smile. "I'm a little bit of a masochist because of my religion…"

"So _you're_ the real Jashinist…"

"Yeah, I am…" Hidan murmured, keeping his hand upon Kakuzu's cheek.

The miser sighed then, grabbing Hidan's wrist before whispering "Is it too late to say it?"

"Say what…?" The masochist whispered back.

Hidan was caught off guard when Kakuzu kissed him. It was just a peck, but still a kiss. He was even further surprised when Kakuzu murmured, "I love you, Hidan…"

They were both silent, Hidan trying to register what was said. "What…?"

"I love you, Hidan…" Kakuzu murmured again, more firmly this time.

The smile that spread across Hidan's face was the largest Kakuzu had ever seen. "I… I love you…" He said, obviously thinking it was a dream. "I love you too, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu laughed when Hidan leapt at him and hugged the other man. "I know you do…"

Hidan pulled away from Kakuzu, eyes half laden and a smile still on his lips. They didn't say much else, especially when the miser had his masochist pressed against the wall in a kiss.

Kakuzu bit down on Hidan's lower lip, drawing a bit of blood on accident. The masochist simply smirked into their kiss before opening his mouth, allowing their tongues to engage in war for dominance.

There was no need to look as he pulled Hidan closer to his body, gaining access to the ties of the zealot's dress. As the miser worked at the ties, Hidan groaned from the movements of Kakuzu's tongue gliding over his; his fingers working their way into the older man's tangled hair.

Untying the dress felt like it was taking forever, and Kakuzu groaned from all of this. Hidan's eyes widened when he heard the sound of clothes ripping, pulling away from Kakuzu's lips for only a moment as the dress fell from his shoulders. The Jashinist stared at his husband in shock, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

But Hidan was immediately back to moaning in pleasure the minute Kakuzu started suckling and biting the nape of his neck. Nothing registered in his mind other than the miser's mouth moving along his neck as the dress fell to the floor.

Hidan shivered from the sudden cold he felt, Kakuzu pulling away to give him the chance to think about the situation. The albino panted, his face completely warm from the blush covering his face. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out what had changed.

For one, he was completely naked and his throbbing member was pressing onto Kakuzu's stomach, his legs wrapped around the miser's body. Speaking of the beautifully scarred body, it too was naked of all clothing—though his pants still hung loosely around his hips, his own cock sticking out happily awaiting to enter the albino. Hidan quickly looked back up at his lover, a smirk on his face before crashing his lips back onto Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu reacted just as he should; pressing Hidan back against the wall and gaining the upper hand in their tongue war once more. The Jashinist arched his body closer to the banker's right when Kakuzu pulled away from the wall, hugging Hidan to him.

The banker took one step to the side before gently dropping Hidan onto the bed, free to remove his pants completely. The masochist sat up when Kakuzu crawled on top of him, throwing his arms around Kakuzu's neck and kissing him passionately. The miser returned the kiss, his left hand holding him just above his lover; the right trailed down his body.

Hidan panted as Kakuzu pulled away from their kiss, his amethyst eyes half laden. He stared up into Kakuzu's Christmas colored eyes, a smile slowly gracing his lips. Kakuzu smirked in return, a silent question being asked between them.

The albino gulped before nodding his head. Nothing said, Kakuzu moved Hidan's legs a bit to straddle him. The miser looked back at Hidan, taking a deep breath. Hidan barely had time to register anything before Kakuzu thrust in, making him scream and dig his nails into the bed. "FUCKING JASHIN…!"

Kakuzu didn't move a muscle, looking down at his lover in worry. "Did it hurt...?"

"HELL YEAH IT HURT!!" Hidan screamed in reply. "DO IT AGAIN, 'KUZU!"

The banker sighed, shaking his head before pulling out a little and thrusting back in. Hidan screamed in the mixture of pleasure and pain, a steady rhythm starting up; Kakuzu slamming into Hidan over and over in the right spot each time, the masochist screamed and moaned in pleasure with the mixture of pain.

"KAKUZU…!" Hidan screamed, his fists unclenching from the bed sheets and latching around his lover for dear life. Kakuzu grunted in reply, groaning a bit.

They both screamed in unison when Hidan exploded onto their stomachs, Kakuzu climaxing within his 'wife'. Kakuzu waited for a few seconds before pulling out of Hidan, who released his hold on the miser.

Hidan fell back against the bed, panting heavily. Kakuzu lay down beside him, also panting. The Jashinist smiled, cuddling against his lover. The miser pulled Hidan closer, a smile on his stitched face.

"That was…" Kakuzu began, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"Amazing… seriously…" Hidan finished for him, nudging his head into Kakuzu's chest. "Kakuzu…"

The banker looked down at his albino. "Yes…?"

"You're the best…"

Kakuzu chuckled, pulling Hidan up to kiss his forehead. "You are too, Hidan…"

"I love you, Kakuzu…" Hidan murmured while he cuddled against Kakuzu once more as the miser pulled the blankets over them.

Kakuzu sighed at that. "Love you too, Hidan…" With that, the miser and the masochist fell asleep holding each other.

**

* * *

First time for smut... please be nice.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**  
The Jashinist smiled at her as she walked through the doors to the dinning hall. "Hello Queen Konan; it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Hidan." Konan replied, grinning widely as she sat beside him. "How have things been for the last three months?"

Hidan turned to his tea, sipping it. "Good; though that Orochimaru has been coming here and annoying us…" Konan frowned. "Kakuzu was going to punch him yesterday…"

"Well I'd think he would! That man raped Sasori and tried to kill Deidara!" Hidan sputtered at that, choking on his tea.

"He tried to kill Deidara…?!"

Konan nodded, frowning sadly. "Yes, it was before you married Kakuzu of course."

"Of course…" Hidan muttered, glaring at his tea cup. "Oh, Konan…"

"Yes, Hidan…?"

"Speaking of Kakuzu, I do have to say he's an amazing lover…" Hidan smirked when Konan's eyes widened.

"You didn't…!"

He chuckled at her. "I did… it was an accident how he found out though."

"Tell me _everything_!" She demanded, grabbing Hidan by the sweater he wore over the dress periwinkle dress.

"Careful Konan, you'll ruin your dress…" The zealot replied, looking down at the silk gown she wore. It was a similar blue to her hair, a bit darker though with black swirls going along the hem and up her left side, stopping below her breast. The dress was form fitting and showed every inch of Konan's curves. Her hair was up like usual; a bun with a paper flower holding it in place.

She sighed, releasing Hidan. "I'm sorry… just tell me how it happened!" Konan paused, looking down at Hidan's outfit. "And why you're still wearing dresses…"

The masochist sighed, sipping his tea again. "Well… after Orochimaru left Kakuzu and I went to his study—"

"YOU HAD SEX IN THE STUDY?!?!" She screamed at him, making Itachi and Kisame pop their heads out into the hall from the kitchen.

"They _what_…?" Itachi demanded, black eyes flashing red for a second.

Hidan twitched under his glare. "No, no! Not there, Konan!"

Itachi's and Kisame's heads disappeared from sight, the door closing. Konan sighed then. "That would have been kinky…"

"Err… right… Well, I don't recall how it happened, but we started making out and I some how ended up sitting on the table by the wall while my back was pressed against it and… it was a very heated kiss, see…" Hidan blushed, unsure how to finish.

The queen placed her hand on Hidan's knee. "You must have been excited and Kakuzu noticed, huh?"

"Yeah…" The zealot breathed, looking down. "I ran after that, to our room and cried in the corner because… well, the ninth day of our marriage I realized I loved him and…"

"You thought he'd reject you." Konan supplied, Hidan nodding in response.

"But he came to the room and made me admit to being who I am…" He continued, the frown fading into a smile. "Then he told me he loved me and it just went from there."

Konan clasped his hands together, placing them by her face. "Awe…! I wish that it happened like that between Pein and me!"

Hidan smiled at her. "How did it happen, Konan?"

Her smile went away at that, her hands dropping and she glared at nothing in particular. "I was twenty, he was twenty-three and he asked me to marry him… with no ring, no past serious relationship… nothing but the question."

Hidan sweat dropped, gulping before asking "And when did you marry him…?"

"A year later…" She scowled, clenching her fists. Hidan shook a bit. Konan suddenly brightened, smiling at Hidan. "But he was very romantic after that!"

"Uh… romantic… that's great…" Hidan muttered, a bit frightened by her mood swings. "Oh, where were you two when he proposed?"

"In battle with France."

"You… what?"

Konan laughed then. "Just kidding, we were walking through London together, headed to see Kakuzu."

Hidan nodded then, trying to figure out if she was alright.

"Anyway, I can see your relationship with Kakuzu is going great." Queen Konan started, titling her head to the side. "But now that he knows, do you really need to wear dresses?"

"What's wrong with wearing dresses? I mean, I've kind of grown to like them." Hidan replied, making Konan gape at him. "What…?"

She shook her head. "Hidan, you're a man. You shouldn't be wearing dresses!"

"How come Orochimaru can walk around wearing purple suits and green shoes but I can't wear dresses?"

"Well at least Orochimaru is wearing pants! But you're wearing dresses!"

Hidan pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah well… when people know about my gender, they can also know who the man in the relationship is…"

Konan shuddered. "I'm happy for you and all, Hidan, but I didn't need to know that."

"Too bad, because now you do."

* * *

Kakuzu smiled at Hidan. "How was the visit with Konan?"

"Pretty good actually; how was talking with Pein?"

The miser shrugs, grabbing his 'wife' around his waist. "Uneventful and long…"

"I'm sorry…" Hidan replied while putting his arms around Kakuzu's neck, standing on his tip toes to kiss his husband.

Kakuzu smirked into the kiss. "Don't be, I just want to go to sleep with you."

Hidan smiled as Kakuzu picked him up, carrying him to their room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**  
Kakuzu took his 'wife's hand, helping him from the stagecoach. Hidan smiled, dropping his skirts when he was finally standing on outside of the wagon. The deep green skirts fell down, sparkling from the emeralds coating the flowing gown. The dresses torso was tight around Hidan's upper body, the sleeves reaching his elbows. A simple, white under gown could be seen from the slit down the front of his skirt. His high heeled shoes couldn't be seen, but were green like the dress and made the zealot a bit taller. Hidan's silver hair was held back by emerald hair clips, and his face was in its natural beauty; i.e., he wore no make-up.

"I still don't see why you need to wear a dress, Hidan…" Kakuzu grumbled, but a smirk was on his face; he didn't really mind seeing the albino in a dress.

Hidan just smiled up at Kakuzu, taking his arm as the miser escorted him within the home of the king and queen. It had only been a month since Kakuzu had found out the truth, and things were going smoothly between the two. Hidan could even call it a match made in heaven.

They entered the large castle, looking around the makeshift ballroom. A lot of people mingled, danced while the orchestra played and ate within the hall, the room having been decorated with candles and flowers. Most of the flowers looked real, but a close inspection said they were paper. Kakuzu had told Hidan about the many parties and balls that Konan held randomly, and the Jashinist wanted to go to one; not only to see his dear friend Queen Konan, but to see if the ton could tell who he was.

Many guests within the room looked over at the couple, but neither of them paid any notice to them. The hall was full of noise, and very large. Hidan was in awe at the size of the place, even as his friend came over, escorted by her husband.

"Kakuzu, Hidan! It's very nice to see you!" Konan called with delight, seeming to drag her husband rather than walk with him. Near by guests began to whisper at the name she had called Hidan, none of them missing a word. The albino in question glanced in their direction, wondering how long it would take for the gossip to begin.

But he didn't really care; he was with his lover and none of them could stop him. "It's nice to see you too, Queen Konan."

Konan smiled at him, obviously enjoying the party. "I love your dress, Hidan! Though we really need to get you to wear men's clothes again…"

"Hell no, Konan…" Hidan grumbled, before looking her over. The dress she wore was long and blue, the skirt short in the front to show her feet. Konan's shoes were high heeled, making her the same height as Hidan now. Purple swirls covered the skirt, going up to the torso of her dress and stopping at the sash around her waist. Her dresses top was shining from the sapphires covering them, the sleeves like Hidan's. Konan's blue hair was mostly down, cascading down to the middle of her back with braids crowning her head and small paper flowers stuck into every two twists. Her make-up was the same as always; blue eyes shadow, thick eyeliner and red lipstick. Konan's lip piercing however was changed to a sapphire stud along with sapphire rings also in her ears, a necklace around her neck and a bracelet around her wrist with—of course—sapphires. "I you're your dress too… but you really like sapphires, don't you?"

"Matches my hair…" Konan replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "The only other color on you is your orange eyes…"

"Well you have pink eyes and silver hair, yet you wear a green dress." Konan replied, crossing her arms haughtily. The Jashinist rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

Pein sighed from beside Konan. "Why are we even having this party, Konan…? You have a reason for every party but you have yet to say why this time."

Konan smirked at her husband. "Well, I was waiting for Hidan to get here, Nagato." She turned back to her friend, grabbing his soft hands. "And it's mostly so I can ask you something, Hidan…"

The zealot looked to Kakuzu, who shrugged in reply. "Uh… sure Konan, what is it?"

She smiled widely. "I know you're not a woman, but I don't know many people who wear dresses…" Hidan glared at her. "I meant it as a compliment, Hidan…"

"Just get to the point…" Kakuzu growled, not liking Hidan's hands in hers.

Konan laughed a little. "Right, right… Hidan, would you be the Godmother of my child when it's born?"

You could have heard a pin drop if it weren't for the other guests. Pein was twitching a little, Kakuzu looked like he might have a heart attack and Hidan's mouth hung open. "God… mother…?"

"Yes…! I'm pregnant and I've always wanted a child; Nagato always said no though… so, will you?"

Hidan smiled widely then, eyes shining in delight. "Yes…! I mean, I'm not a fucking woman, but what the hell!"

Konan and Hidan laughed then, hugging each other. More guests began to whisper at his comment, and the albino glared at a child staring up at him from across the room.

When the two pulled apart, Pein looked about ready to die. The two friends giggled at his expression, both knowing he'd get over it… eventually…

"Brother and Queen Konan, I didn't know you two were friends." The silver haired man turned around, smiling. There stood Hidako, wearing a silver gown similar to Hidan's—only it had diamonds instead of emeralds. At her side was a tall woman with tan skin and brown hair that was up in a bun, her red eyes surrounded by green where it should have been white, wearing a beautiful purple gown, tight around her large bust. Hidan stared in awe at the woman, trying to figure out why she looked familiar.

It clicked then, and the Jashinist spun around to stare at his husband. Kakuzu stared at the brunette as well, his jaw hanging open ever so slightly. Slowly, Hidan looked back at the woman, a smile forming. "You're Kakuza…"

"It's nice to meet you, Hidan." She replied, a grin upon her lips. "For a man, you're very beautiful."

Hidan felt like he was blushing as his own grin widened. "For someone who looks like Kakuzu, you're very beautiful yourself." Kakuza laughed, looking over at her own brother.

"Kakuzu… it's been too long." Kakuza said, stepping forward. It was then that Hidan noticed his husband at his side, and turned to look up at him. "Where has all this time gone?"

Kakuzu smiled at Kakuza—who was pretty close to his own height despite her not wearing heels. "Time is money, Kakuza; I have other things to do than worry about my baby sister."

"You may be older than me, Kakuzu, but that doesn't mean I can be called a baby." Kakuza replied, a mock glare on her face. "Where were you when my mother died?"

"At home, taking care of the king and queen of today…" Kakuzu answered with his own fake glare. Hidan looked between the brother and sister, trying to understand why they were glaring at one another.

Kakuza rolled her eyes that were similar to Kakuzu's. "Well I've been spending all my time with Hidako, until her mother had me locked up that is…"

Kakuzu did a double take. "You're Hidako's lover…?"

"Sure am…" The woman replied, a grin forming on her face.

Hidako pulled on Hidan's sleeve, earning his attention. "Brother, would you like your rosary back?" The Jashinist smiled, seeing his necklace around his sister's neck.

"Yeah 'Dako… you're not a Jashinist, you shouldn't be wearing it." He replied before his sister pulled the necklace off and handed it too him.

"Well, well, well… my children are in the same place, and one of them seems to like to cross dress…" A very familiar voice sounded, and the twins looked over.

Hidako and Hidan gaped at who they saw. "You…!" The male twin called out, staring at the man in shock.

Hidato shook his head, smirking at his son. "Is that anyway to greet your father, Hidan?"

The Jashinist growled, putting his rosary on and stepping forward. "Yes, it is…! Especially if it's someone who never seemed to care about us!"

"Hidan, I did care about you and your sister; I just didn't have time." The older albino said, scowling. "Besides, I had to agree with your mother; she would have kicked me out if I didn't."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "You're the man, grow a pair and fight back!"

Hidato laughed, looking over at his daughter. "Hidako, when you went to the place Kakuza was imprisoned, who did you see…?"

Hidan looked back, staring at his sister. "Uh… mother…"

"What…?" Hidan asked, completely confused.

"She was there as well; it was an insane asylum…"

Hidato nodded at that. "Riima has gone insane from the three of us leaving her."

The younger male could only stare into space. "Then… she…"

"Won't ever be heard from ever again." Hidato replied with a sigh. "But anyway, tell me why you're wearing a dress, Hidan."

Hidan smirked at his father. "I'm Kakuzu's wife, duh…"

His father twitched. "That's… not what I expected. But then again I had thought Hidako was acting strange at the wedding—it was you." Hidan nodded in response, Hidako smiling unsurely at their father. "So both of my children ended up being homosexuals…"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Hidan shrugged, looking back at Kakuzu and his sister with a smirk. The miser smirked back at him, Kakuza smiling as well. Hidako smiled back at them too.

Hidato shrugged and Hidan turned back to look at him. "It's your life; I'm not going to stop either of you." Hidako and Hidan looked to one another, smiling widely. "Anyway, I need to find Kana."

"Who's Kana…?" Hidako inquired, both the twins giving their father a look.

He smiled at them. "Your step-mother…" And with that, the older albino walked away from his children.

Konan grabbed Hidako's arm, telling her that they needed to catch up. The albino smiled and nodded, waving at her brother as she walked away with the queen. Pein and Kakuza followed, waving back at the miser and masochist.

Hidan waved at them as well, sighing when they turned away. "Hey, 'Kuzu… I want to dance…"

Kakuzu walked to his 'wife's side, grabbing his hand. "Then let's go dance…"

They walked out to the middle of the room, turning to each other and began to dance. "Jashin damn it… I'm too used to being the lead…"

Kakuzu smirked, but said nothing. After a few steps, Hidan rested his head onto the miser's chest.

"Hey… Hidan…"

Hidan grunted in response, not turning to look up at his husband.

"You don't know how old I am, do you…?"

That got the zealot's attention. Hidan removed his head from the banker's chest, looking up at him. "No… I don't…"

Kakuzu sighed, glancing to the side before looking Hidan in the eye. "I'm ninety-one…"

Hidan froze, almost making Kakuzu trip. The albino twitched, staring up at his lover. "You're…" He murmured, the stitched man giving him a questioning look. "_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!**_" Kakuzu stared at Hidan, glancing around the room. There was no noise to be heard as everyone stopped and stared at the couple. "_What do you mean you're ninety-one?! That's a fucking fifty-nine year difference, you ass-hole! I can't believe you never told me!_" Hidan continued to complain, not realizing it was actually a sixty-nine year difference instead of fifty-nine. All curses came to a stop as Kakuzu kissed him, and soon the music had started again while everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

When Kakuzu pulled away Hidan simply smiled at him. "Are you done…?"

"Done with what…?" Hidan replied dreamily, his grin widening. Kakuzu smirked, pulling Hidan close to him again before continuing their dance.

Neither of them said anything else, and the albino finally got out of his daze. Okay, so maybe he overreacted to Kakuzu's age; he really didn't care. It was just a bit shocking. But there was something else bothering Hidan as he looked down at his left hand.

"Hey, 'Kuzu…" He murmured, keeping his head on the miser's chest again.

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, raising an eye brow. "Yes Hidan…?"

It took a few minutes for the Jashinist to make up his mind if he wanted to ask. "Well… we're married, right?"

"Yeah, what of it…?" Kakuzu asked again, stopping his movements. Hidan pulled away, looking up at Kakuzu.

"We didn't get married by love though…"

The banker nodded his head. "But we love each other now… so I don't know what you're getting at, Hidan."

Hidan bit his lip, standing on his tip toes and pulling Kakuzu down by his jacket to kiss him. The stitched man kissed back, holding Hidan around the waist. When they broke apart, the masochist rested his forehead against Kakuzu's. "Can we remarry… for real this time?"


	26. NOTE

To those of who have this story alerted: It's done. There's no reason to have it on alert. I left it on a cliff hanger because I plan to write (and am writing) the sequel. I'm sorry this wasn't made clear.

Sighed; Melby7777


End file.
